The RESET, the Child, and the Misunderstood
by Faultededge
Summary: Frisk reflects back on their power to RESET and the first time they met Chara. Frisk remembers all the times Chara caused them grief and sorrow, but also the times of happiness and understanding. How did Frisk turn the child who hated humanity into the child who hates humanity, if only, a little less? At least they like you, right?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Frisk reflects back on their power to RESET and the first time they met Chara. Frisk remembers all the times Chara caused them grief and sorrow, but also the times of happiness and understanding. How did Frisk turn the child who hated humanity into the child who hates humanity, if only, a little less? At least they like you, right?**

 **Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own Undertale or any of its characters. That would be Toby Fox. But hey, I've got my mind and this story, right?**

 **A/N: This is my first Undertale story. I've been rather… intrigued, by the whole thing. Been reading many fanfictions on the game, but never did it myself. So, without any further delay, here's my first attempt at writing a story for any fandom! Word count: 939  
**

* * *

 **Do you want to RESET?**

A question I've heard all too many times. I couldn't keep doing this to everyone. Why should I be allowed to bend the timelines to fit my own personal need? Although, it's not like I _wanted_ to.

Ever since I fell down into the Underground, I've had this power. The power to RESET. At first it was pretty cool, I mean I could save and reload whenever things got too hairy, but… then _she_ arrived.

Her? She called herself Chara, the first human to fall down into the monsters' realm. She was raised alongside Asriel in the royal family. The facts are a bit fuzzy, but she and Asriel made a mistake, ended up costing their lives.

The first time Chara made contact was after a rather nasty scuffle with Undyne that resulted in me being impaled by one of her spears. Not a very fun experience, trust me. So, naturally I RESET, but this time when I awoke in the bed of yellow flowers, I heard a voice.

It screamed at me, "KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL! DON'T YOU SEE? THEY'LL NEVER WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND! SAVE ME THE TROUBLE AND LET ME DEAL WITH THEM!"

That had left me with a bit of a headache, but when I had tried making contact, but I was interrupted by the soulless, golden flower, Flowey. He and I were never on the best of terms, but recently I think I've gotten through to him. He currently resides on my bedside in a small flower pot. I think he likes it. Oh, I'm rambling aren't I? Let's get back to it then, shall we?

This kept going on for a while. My head is filled with only my thoughts, that is, until I am forced to RESET. After every RESET, Chara's loud, booming voice shattered my thoughts. Always telling me to kill all the monsters and to not to care about anyone else. In the beginning, that's all it was, just the horrible, splitting headaches after the RESET, but eventually she tried something a little different.

After my, if I recall correctly, 7th RESET, when I woke up, I couldn't get my body to move. Chara hadn't said anything either. Suddenly my body lurched forwards _._

 _What's going on, why can't I move?_ I had thought.

Then I felt it, the dreadful and suffocating pressure of Chara's presence. This time it was different. It was stronger, more forceful.

"Ugh… Where, where am I?" My body had spoken without my doing. Then I realized, I wasn't in control of my body and I had no idea how to take it back.

My body, or Chara, lifted their hands, clenching and unclenching their fingers, as if testing out their new found freedom and domination they had over my body. They rose, looking around.

I called out confidently, "Chara? Chara what are you doing? Give me my body back! It's not yours to take!"

"Oh _really_? So, what are you going to do about then? As far as you are concerned, think of this as a sort of… play, one that has been tailored just for your viewing. So sit back, **keep quiet** , and enjoy the ride."

I had yelled, screamed, begged; anything and everything I could think of to try and convince Chara to let me have control back. Failing, miserably might I add, I realized I wasn't getting my body back, at least not in this particular RESET.

I heaved a sigh, letting Chara know that I was done. They smiled wickedly, thanking me for my cooperation.

Chara immediately went towards the ruins. She was stopped by Flowey, as he always did at the beginning of any run. It was… strange to say the least. Whenever I attempted to communicate with Flowey, they always tried to kill me and their face morphed into a somewhat demonic visage. However; when Chara approached him, the flower recoiled, slightly shaking. He seemed nervous.

"Ch- Chara? What are you doing? How, how did you manage to take over? I- I thought…" The flower chattered nervously, appearing more unnerved by Chara's presence as time stretched on.

Chara sneered, "Don't talk to me so casually. We're not friends, you and I. I'll tell you this only once, so pay attention, pathetic worm." Leaning in close, Chara wrapped a hand around Flowey's stem. Grinning maniacally, she spoke once more, in an eerie, almost echoing, demonic voice. " **Stay outta my way** , y'hear? I **don't** need some weed coming along and messing everything up. I won't cause you harm, so long as we **never** cross paths again, you got that, buddy?"

Timidly nodding, the flower's stem was released. Getting the picture that they were not wanted, Flowey burrowed.

Unnerved by how sinister Chara could be, I tried asking her what she planned to do.

No response.

Before Chara could make a move, Toriel came out from the shadows. A worried expression followed after a surprised one as she hastily made her way over.

"Oh my child, what are you doing out here all alone?" Chara had put on a face of loneliness and sorrow as she gazed into her former mother's eyes. "You must hungry, yes? Come with me Child. I will bake you one of my pies. My I ask which you prefer, butterscotch or cinnamon?"

Chara didn't answer, but simply grabbed onto Toriel's hand as they were lead to the monster's home. At the time, I couldn't tell whether Chara still had feelings of affection towards Toriel, but later that day… I realized that maybe; just maybe Chara had a heart, just like mine.

* * *

 **A/N: and that concludes Chapter 1 of The RESET, the Child, and the Misunderstood. Next chapter won't be as slow or as short, at least I'd like to think so. I'll get more into the interactions between Frisk and Chara in the next chapter or two. Let me know what you think if you have the time. I have no beta, so my apologies for any mistakes that may, or may not occur. Until next time! (I hope) :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Frisk reflects back on their power to RESET and the first time they met Chara. Frisk remembers all the times Chara caused them grief and sorrow, but also the times of happiness and understanding. How did Frisk turn the child who hated humanity into the child who hates humanity, if only, a little less? At least they like you, right?**

 **Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own Undertale or any of its characters. That would be Toby Fox. But hey, I've got my mind and this story, right?**

 **A/N: Hello again! Got chapter 2 here. Uh, enjoy? Word count: 1,453**

* * *

When Chara and Toriel got to the cozy home in the Ruins, Chara was shown their room. Chara went inside and immediately started looking around.

 _Hey Chara, what are you looking for?_ I wondered out loud.

"Shut up. I thought I told you to stay quiet…" Chara growled, before giving up on whatever she was searching for.

Chara left the room, heading to the living room. There they approached Toriel.

"Hello, child! Would you care to join me? I've just started a rather good book, although it's a _slow_ read." She showed Chara the cover. It read, '101 ways to prepare the snail'. Chara's eyebrow twitched at the horrendous pun, as she put on a fake smile.

"You know," Chara began," I was wondering. How would one leave the Ruins?"

This caused Toriel to freeze. She tried to change the subject by listing some interesting snail facts.

"Enough. You can't keep me here forever. I wish to leave, so show me the exit…please? Chara snapped, before softening, although she had to grind out the last word.

Toriel, nervously stood up, asking Chara to stay put as they fled the room.

 _Most likely going to the Ruin doors. Hey, wait. You already know where the doors are, so why bother alerting Mom?_ I inquired, curious.

During my questioning, Chara had gone to the kitchen. Opening the drawer, Chara smirked.

"So that she would be out of the house, you idiot. That way she couldn't stop me…" Chara gripped, and withdrew a knife. "From getting this puppy. Now…now I can leave this god awful house…"

 _Wha- what!? Chara! … No. No, you can't do this Chara! Please, don't do this… Not Mom, I thought she would be the one person you would never turn upon! She's so nice, and… and, she just wants to care for you._

Not knowing what I had said would affect Chara in a deep way; I was surprised when Chara angrily shouted at me.

"You know **nothing**! Why do you even care about her? None of these monsters care about you. That whole 'befriending everyone' is all a big lie… They'll all betray you in time. I'm going to skip all those annoying steps, and jump right to the end. The end, where I no longer care, I can't care, I don't _want_ to care…" Chara was breathing heavily, trembling.

 _Come on Chara. It doesn't have to be this way. Maybe, maybe you were betrayed in the past, but that doesn't hold true for everyone. I'm here right now, aren't I? That may be due to the fact that we share the same body, but still, I won't leave you. Toriel doesn't want to either. Do want you wish, but please leave the knife behind_. I begged Chara, hoping that some part of her would understand that things didn't have to go down the way she was thinking.

"Heh…heh…heheh….hahahahaha!" Chara looked absolutely insane as she laughed. "You can't change the way people are. Whether monster or human, everyone has the potential to screw you over. Why put yourself at risk when you can simply end them, before they end you? That's why I have to do it. I _have_ to."

 _Chara_ …

Chara didn't reply. She left the kitchen, knife in her hand. She arrived at the top of the stairwell. Taking a deep breath, she descended, hiding the blade behind her back.

Toriel was nowhere to be found at the bottom of the stairs, so Chara pressed on. As she walked, I continued to try and persuade Chara to think about what she was doing. Telling her to drop the knife and try to live her life differently, without violence. Chara never once responded, although the grip on the knife faltered for a moment, before strengthening once more.

Toriel stood before the exit to the Ruins.

"I'm going to destroy the exit. Please stand back, my child." Toriel spoke in a hushed tone.

Chara stepped forwards, causing the monster before her to stop.

"Please, my child. Think about it. It's a dangerous world out there; you'll be safe here with me. I don't want to lose another innocent to him." Toriel begged.

Chara, unwavering, took another step, then another

 _Wait! Chara! You can still change! Please, don't do this!_

"Mo- no, Toriel, I can't stay here. In fact, I never wanted to come here, I wanted to _die_. That didn't happen though… now I realize that even the world won't _let_ me die. If I can't off myself, then I'll just get rid of all of those who may pose a threat to me." With no light left in her hazy eyes, Chara locked eyes with Toriel, causing the goat monster to gasp. "That includes you, **Mom** …"

Toriel cried out a plea as I tried to summon what was left of my DETERMINATION to force Chara to stop. I couldn't sit back and watch. Toriel didn't deserve this.

" **Now die!** " Chara hollered as she took off in a sprint, raising her knife.

I reached deep within my own mind, my soul. In the darkness, I felt a warm aura, I seized it. Pulling it out summoned my soul. The bright red heart glowed. It shimmered and pulsed with power as I brought forth my DETERMINATION.

 _I will save you Chara. Don't you forget I'm your friend!_

I touched my hand to the heart as I searched out for Chara's soul. Outside, Toriel was fending off Chara's attacks. Only dodging; not wanting to hurt her child.

"Weak! Fight back!" Chara taunted as she missed, yet another strike.

As Toriel valiantly fought against Chara, I had finally found Chara's soul. It was red, like mine, but a darker, more sinister aura bubbled within. I took a deep breath and pressed the hand not on my own soul, to Chara's.

My fingers stung as I pressed my hand fully onto the heart. A force, evil in nature, seeped into me. My DETERMINATION pushed back, trying to overtake the evil that plagued Chara's soul. I grunted as good and evil battled. I could do no more than keep sending my soul's power into Chara's. Then I realized if I was going to help Chara and get my body back, I needed Chara's help.

Suddenly I called out _. Chara! Chara, I need you to stop this, please. Whatever has happened in the past, it's over now. I know you are hurting and you want justice for want happened to you, but this… this is not the right path to take. Please, Chara let me help you. Stop this, RESET and let me help. I'll be your friend, I am your friend. Friends help each other out. Come on, Chara, trust me. Somewhere deep inside you, there's good. There's a will to live and make friends and have fun. I know you have it in you, Chara. I can help, but I can't do it on my own, you need to let me in. If you let me help I can help ease your pain. Please, Chara! I believe in you!_

As I spoke my monologue, Chara stopped. Toriel had a few scratches on her and had trouble breathing, but was grateful for whatever caused Chara to stop to allow her a period of rest. Chara, on the other hand, had ragged breathing, but was otherwise untouched.

Chara's grip on the knife loosened as she listened to my cry for help, telling her I was her friend. Frustrated tears began to bud up in her eyes. How could she just change at the drop of a knife? She had been alone with her thoughts for a long time. She wanted to believe in Frisk so badly, but past betrayals caused her to constantly doubt that anyone could be good. Chara scrunched up her face as she tightly shut her eyes, trying to keep tears from falling. Feeling Frisk's DETERMINATION inside her, touching her soul, Chara felt like she had nothing else left to lose.

"I hope you know what you're doing Frisk… cause if this doesn't work, if this doesn't help… we'll be right back here and next time. Next time there will be no stopping me."

My soul swelled with happiness as I heard Chara relent. The darkness in Chara's heart was pushed to the sides with ease, as my DETERMINATION, my feelings; reach the core of Chara's soul.

 _I want you to RESET, Chara, okay? It'll all work out. Whatever happens, I'll be here right alongside you, 'kay?_

Chara sighs as she clears her mind. Reaching inside of her soul, combined with mine, she enables the prompt to evoke a RESET.

 **Do you want to RESET?**

 **[Yes] or No**

"…Yes"

And the world reset.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh, boy. So I don't really know where I'm going with this. I wrote this literally right after the first chapter. I was expecting this to be maybe 3 chapters long? Seems like it may be a tad bit longer. Whatever, the more story the better right? I'll keep writing, but I don't know how long between each update will be. I'll try my best. I'm hoping to update anywhere from 1-3 days between each chapter. Anyhow, hope you liked it. Until the next chapter :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Frisk reflects back on their power to RESET and the first time they met Chara. Frisk remembers all the times Chara caused them grief and sorrow, but also the times of happiness and understanding. How did Frisk turn the child who hated humanity into the child who hates humanity, if only, a little less? At least they like you, right?**

 **Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own Undertale or any of its characters. That would be Toby Fox. But hey, I've got my mind and this story, right?**

 **A/N: Hello again! So, I've been thinking about where to take this story, in which, I think I have a pretty good idea. But I'll take it one chapter at a time. I also would like to show my thanks to those of you who had viewed, favorited, followed, or reviewed. It means a lot to know my work is being read. So, without any further delays, I hope you guys enjoy the next installment of the RESET, the Child, and the Misunderstood! Word count: 1,368**

* * *

If you ever asked me to describe the sensations brought about by a RESET, I don't think my words would do it justice. Although, I suppose I'd imagine a dark void, in between the timelines, if you will. When I decide to RESET, a bright, glowing light appears.

That's the new timeline.

When I try to enter the timeline, I feel strong pressures acting on my body. That's the timeline resisting my entry. Once I manage to make in into the new timeline, the experience the follows, isn't what I would say is the best feeling.

In a new timeline, the body's senses are overactive, heightened sight, smell, hearing, and touch. The body and mind are overwhelmed by the tsunami of sensations.

The light too bright, blinding me. The flower bed and wind too rough due to my oversensitive skin. The aromas of flowers are too powerful; causing massive dizziness.

It's all very uncomfortable, especially since they all hit me at the same time. After Chara's RESET, I became disoriented. Common to every RESET I've done.

 _Frisk? You hear me out there?_ Chara's voice echoed within my mind.

Slowly the overwhelming sensations fade, allowing me to open my eyes and stand up.

"I'm good, Chara, just a bit dizzy." I had managed to stand by now and stretched, raising my arms above my head.

 _So, Frisk. You're the one who said they could help, so, you know, do that._ Chara tried her best to seem indifferent, but could keep the slight hopefulness out of her voice.

"Sure thing, um, well, I think what would help the most is if you talked about yourself. Maybe we could find the cause of your mistrust, but I don't know if you'd be comfortable with that yet… maybe we should start with something easier." I paused to clear my head as I went into my mindscape.

Around me was empty space. My soul bright and humming as it contained my DETERMINATION within. Next to it was another, darker, red heart, Chara's soul.

I snapped my head up as Chara came forth. "So why'd **you** come in here?" Chara, although willing, was still standoffish.

I remained silent as I extended my arm, opening up my hand.

"Hello, my name is Frisk. I've only recently fallen down to the Underground."

Chara eyed me suspiciously. "What are you playing at? We already know each other."

I shook my head. "Nope, you may know my name, but you don't know me, just as I don't know you. This is a new timeline. A chance for a new you. So, what better way to start over than a simple reintroduction?" My hand still out, I awaited a response.

Chara's eye flicked down to my extended hand before returning back to my face. She began to stretch out her own arm, but quickly recalled it.

Still I waited.

Chara took a much needed breath. Closing her eyes for a moment, she juts out her arm, grabbing my hand, a bit too tightly.

"My name is Chara." She grit out. She didn't seem too fond of my plan. "…I've been here a while."

I smiled at her as I asked. "Tell me something about yourself. For instance, I really want to be your friend."

Chara tensed. "How could you want to be my friend? As you said, you know **nothing** about me. I don't want your pity."

My smile didn't falter as I squeezed her hand. "Well Chara, I do know a few things about you. I know you are passionate and strong. You are clever, though you may be misguided at times. For some reason you dislike others due to something in your past. You also have brightness to you, so blinding, you'd surprise yourself. You are a good person, Chara, just misunderstood. So, don't doubt yourself! No matter what happens, I'll always be here. Well, it doesn't hurt that we share a body now, does it?" I let out a small chuckle.

Chara seemed at a loss for words. How could someone hold such pure, honest feelings towards her? She was so used to the hatred, the disgust, and the _looks_ she received. Unsure on how to respond, Chara just stood there.

"I, uh, may or may not, possibly… return that desire for a friend, maybe." Chara didn't make eye contact when she blurt out.

Smile widening, I pulled Chara in for a hug and was immediately punched and I collapsed to the floor.

I sat up groaning. "Oh, right. Guess that was a bit too fast, huh? Well, fear not! I'll get that hug from you, and when I do, you'll want the hug too." I finished as I wiggled my brows.

Chara scoffed as she turned around, slightly flustered. "Oh, you wish. Now stop bothering me and go back outside. Flowey has probably found us by now."

At the mention of Flowey, I got nervous. I bid Chara a farewell. "Keep in touch~" I winked as I left my mind.

Upon waking, my eyes refocused.

"Hey, stop ignoring me! Stupid humans."

I jumped at the loud voice, looking down and finding Flowey gazing back up at me. He look annoyed (Although who am I kidding, when it comes to me, when is he not?).

"Oh, hello, my name is Frisk." I happily greeted, although I was internally frightened.

The flower tilted his head. "What are you going on about? We. Already. Know. One. Another."

Giggling, I tried again. "Sorry, but I don't seem to recall knowing a talking flower. I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't have slipped my mind. I'm positive that I would've remembered someone as _grounded_ as you."

Flowey's mouth twitched as his face morphed. "I grow tired of your games, human."

I had begun laughing at his unintentional pun. Obviously, he was not as amused. Summoning his 'friendliness pellets', he circled them around me.

That caused me to sober up.

I heard a sigh. _You really never learn, do you? I can understand others, but Flowey? He won't accept anyone as his friend. He doesn't dig the whole "Let's be buddies" thing. Here, let me take control._

I felt a little nervous about letting Chara take control.

 _We don't have time to wait for you to be nervous or whatever._

"You can feel my emotions?" I questioned.

 _Yes, I can. Now let me take control?_ Chara spoke, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

I relented, stepping away from the driver's seat, metaphorically speaking. Chara took control.

Upon the change, Chara's aura burst forth, still as forceful, but not as dread filled like the last time I faced it.

Flowey definitely felt the change, his bullets stopping. "Hey, what's going on? What did you do?"

"Wretched worm, I thought I told you that I would hurt you should our paths ever cross again." Chara's voice crackled with power and command.

"Ch-Chara? I didn't sense you… and the RESET. I-"

"Enough. Useless plants shouldn't worry about such complicated matters. Just heed this; **never** show your ugly mug to me again." To enhance the threat, Chara pulled on one of Flowey's petals.

Not liking this act of unnecessary violence, I took back partial control, forcing Chara to release the flower.

Flowey took no time to stick around, instantly vanishing.

Chara growled. "Why'd you interfere?"

 _Because you can't just keep using violence to solve your problems! For as smart as you are, you sure can be really dumb sometimes._ I huffed. I had my work cut out for me.

Silence ensued as Chara began walking.

"Can…can I keep control for a little bit longer? It's been awhile since I last felt like this."

I grinned as Chara's emotion of pure content reached me.

"Sure thing, Chara, just don't cause any trouble. Oh, and I would prefer if I was in control when we meet Toriel. I know how much you despise those snail puns."

Chara let out a snort as they continued to wander, basking in the sensations of the physical world. Chara felt content, not quite happy, but content. Maybe Frisk would be a good thing for her. Frisk's plan sure was making up to be one hell of an adventure if nothing else.

* * *

 **A/N: So that's chapter 3. Next time I won't spend a ton (a skele-TON) of time on interactions with Toriel in the Ruins. Just the end battle scene, then move on to the skeleBros and their puzzles. Until the next chapter :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Frisk reflects back on their power to RESET and the first time they met Chara. Frisk remembers all the times Chara caused them grief and sorrow, but also the times of happiness and understanding. How did Frisk turn the child who hated humanity into the child who hates humanity, if only, a little less? At least they like you, right?**

 **Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own Undertale or any of its characters. That would be Toby Fox. But hey, I've got my mind and this story, right?**

 **A/N: Hello again! Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. The update schedule will have to pause for a bit, I have finals this week, actually. Just getting this last chapter out before I take a break. Also, to the two guest reviews I got:**

 **Guest 1 (from ch.2): I'm sorry that my Chara doesn't seem to fit the Chara you see as canon. I do hope that you will continue to read and hopefully my adaptation will be just as good.**

 **Guest 2 (from ch.3): Thanks for the awesome review! Glad you like the story so far. I do like the idea of Chara having a normal(ish) life before entering the Underground. I had also noticed my development of Chara's character might be too fast. I'll try to review that more closely.**

 **Woah, sorry for the long A/N… welp, without any further delay, here's chapter 4! Word count: 1,957**

* * *

Meeting Toriel again was fun. She makes the best pies. I always love how much she cares and seems to hover over me, as if I'll disappear if I left her sight.

Eventually, as with every run, I had to leave the Ruins. I didn't have to tell mom, but I felt like I owed it to her. To let her know I was leaving, rather than have her discover I was no longer there.

All in all, it worked out fairly well, although during my battle to prove myself to Toriel, Chara acted up.

 _You can't trust her! You can't show her mercy! She'll turn on you as soon as you turn your back._ Chara had tried to convince me to not take any chances and kill mom.

"No. Do you realize what you are saying? This is why we RESET! I know that you are scared, but just give me a chance. Let me show you another way." I had attempted to soothe her.

I could feel Chara's conflicted emotions on whether to trust me or let her fears take over.

In the end, fear won.

Once Chara succumbed to her fears, she tried to push me aside. It became increasingly harder to keep Chara at bay while fighting off Toriel.

During the struggle, one of mom's fireballs hit me in the chest. "Hnn… Ch-Chara, please… listen to me. Just take a moment and _look_ at mom. Can't you see that, even now, she doesn't want to fight?"

Chara trembled as she peered out using our shared eyes. Toriel gazed back with sad eyes. She looked hurt, even though she didn't have a single scratch.

The fear began to wane, but still clung onto Chara's soul and mind.

Slowly, cautiously, Chara removed herself from my soul. Feeling her relinquish her hold, I relaxed.

"Thank you… Now, just watch me. I'll show you. Just, trust in me, okay?" I sighed as I turned my attention back to Toriel. "Mom, please, just let me leave. I don't want to fight anymore. I know you don't want to either."

After a few moments of thoughtful silence and pleading, Toriel finally relented. She believed in me.

"See, Chara?" I asked as I hugged Toriel. I was quiet enough so that mom didn't hear me. "I told you there was a better way."

 _Whatever. My way would've been faster._

"Yes, but it would also resulted in you hurting or even killing mom. Aren't the emotions you feel now better than the fear and sadness that plagued you earlier?"

Chara didn't respond, but I felt her soul give off an aura of warmth and bubbliness.

* * *

Outside the Ruins was always an interesting experience. Other than the talking skeletons and dogs obsessed with petting, it was breathtaking.

Right outside the doors was a winter wonderland. The snow gleamed off everything it clung to. I always enjoyed the trip from the Ruins to the town of Snowdin, especially since I got to participate in Papyrus's puzzles.

I wonder how Chara will react to the skeleton brother's antics.

As I walked down the path, avoiding a long branch that had long since fallen, Chara was sending me an unbelievable amount of nervous waves at my soul. Any attempts to calm her weren't working.

A gruff voice from behind me broke the silence.

"human. don't you know how to greet a new pal? turn around and shake my hand."

Inwardly smiling, I turned around and extended my hand out to the figure. As soon as it grasped my hand, a loud farting noise resonated in the echo-y forest clearing.

I couldn't help myself as I burst into laughter while the figure let out a deep chuckle. Even Chara, who claimed to hate jokes, couldn't keep in a snort.

The figure spoke once more. "ah, the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it's always funny." I nodded in agreement. "i'm sans, by the way. sans the skeleton."

"Name's Frisk." I decided not to tell him about Chara, at least not until she was more stable and a little less… murderous?

Sans then ushered me through the gates that Papyrus had made too wide. I had to hide behind a very conveniently shaped lamp to avoid detection from Papyrus. While hiding, I checked on Chara, entering my mindscape.

"Chara? You okay? I haven't heard from you since the battle with mom." I called out, a bit worried.

Wandering about, I found Chara sitting cross-legged on the black floor. Calling out to Chara once more, I approached her.

"Chara?"

She sat motionless, not making a sound. Upon a closer inspection, I saw she was slightly shaking.

"Chara, answer me. Are you okay?" I asked once more, worry building.

I heard a sniffle. "Do you ever wonder why you're alive? What your purpose is in life?" Chara had spoken in a, surprisingly, steady voice.

Unsure of what Chara wanted, I tried my best to answer truthfully. "Well of course I do. Not to say that I've figured it all out yet, but I've got an idea. Currently I have two purposes; one is to help the monsters break free of this stone prison and the second is… to help you."

"Why?" Chara had said with a watery voice. "I realized during the fight with Toriel, I still acted the same. I couldn't help it, as soon as Tori started sending attacks our way, the fear gripped me. My memories resurfaced. I don't know what to do. I want to believe that there is more to my life than to spend every waking moment in fear of more betrayal. How am I going to change that when that's all I've been allowed to think about the world for the last how every many years of my life…?"

Taken aback by the emotions I could feel in not only her words and gestures, but also the pure, raw emotion seeping out of her soul, I hesitantly spoke up. "You want to know what your purpose in life is? While that's not something I can't know for sure, I believe that, right now, you should focus on trying to learn how to trust others. Start small, like me. If I can earn your trust, I can help you even more. While I think you would believe otherwise, this isn't like a game of chess. You don't have to play, trying to know what your opponent's next move is. Just play it by ear. Relish in the fact that you are having fun by just playing the game. If you constantly think about it like a complicated mind game, you'll end up being bested by those who don't exactly follow all the rules you are used to." As I finished I had slowly walked closer to Chara.

While she was still facing her back towards me, I quickly ran up and planted a kiss right on her cheek. Giggling at her, first stunned reaction then sprinting away as she grew angry at being caught off guard. Laughing hysterically, I ran away while Chara chased.

"Hey! Get back here you little Worm! I won't stand for this!" Chara had hollered angrily, but I could tell she was only trying to cover up her happiness as I felt her true emotions radiating off her soul.

Chara had caught up to me and I was tackled to the ground. To avoid getting pummeled into oblivion, I quickly left my mindscape.

Realizing this, as I started to fade away, Chara grabbed me by the collar of my shirt.

"I'll get you back for this. You just be wary next time you decide to visit…" She warned.

Once outside my mindscape, I blinked my eyes as I looked up, right into a pair of worried looking white irises.

"you okay there, kid? been trying to call you back to the world of the living for quite some time. _tibia_ honest, I thought you forgot about me." He ended with a wink.

Not realizing how much time I had spent in my own head, I blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry 'bout that. I guess I just… spaced out?"

Sans didn't seem to believe me, even I thought my explanation was a bit frail. "well whatever you were thinking about must've been pretty _humerus_ , considering you were smiling the whole time."

"N-no, well, maybe something like that." I stuttered. "Can we just forget about this? Sorry for, y'know, spacing out, but I'm getting cold by just standing out here."

Sans, thankfully, let the matter drop. As I began to leave he stopped me to ask if I could humor his brother by playing along with his puzzles. Of which, I readily agreed.

I bid him farewell as I went further into the snowy woods.

After a short while I came to a small clearing where I saw Sans and Papyrus conversing.

"SO AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE" I heard the taller of the two speak loudly.

Upon my arrival, I had accidently stepped on an old branch, creating a small _snap_ sound. Both skeletons looked my way. They both, then, began to alternate between looking at me and then each other at increasingly faster speeds, until they were but a blur.

"Uhh, can I help you?" I had tried to speak, but the brothers had turned around.

I could barely hear their whispering. Something about a rock?

"HUMAN! YOU SHALL GO NO FURTHER. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU. I WILL CAPTURE YOU AND BRING YOU TO THE CAPITAL, THEN… THEN I'LL… I'm not actually sure what happens next. SO, CONTINUE, ONLY IF YOU DARE, HUMAN! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" He laughed as he hurried away.

"well, that went better than expected. thanks for playing along, kid. don't worry about it. i'll keep an eyesocket out for ya." The stout skeleton spoke, as he winked.

"No problem." I waved as he left.

After all that silence Chara had finally decided to speak up. _Oh. My. Gosh. How can you stand those- those things? He was so loud and the other with those annoying puns… Hey! Are you laughing at me?_

I tried to stifle my laughing, just enough to speak. "Heh, no. I was just thinking about how worked up you are over those two. For someone who claims to not care about others, it sure does seem like you care a whole lot. Not that it's a bad thing, in fact, it's great! Before you know it, you'll be craving my hugs and kisses. We might even make you another friend!" I was overcome by my joy.

 _Wha- What?! You can't be serious… a skeleton as one of my friends? Do you not say these things out loud first? Also, skeletons aside, but you really like to think that I'm just going to sit here while you waltz around making friends? I need some fresh air too, y'know! Scoot over, it's my turn!_ Chara had said.

Too caught up in my giddiness, it was rather easy for Chara to shove me over for her to take control. Not like I cared, Chara was in such a fragile state at this point that it wouldn't be too hard to take control back, even if I needed to do it by force.

So, I simply kicked back and watched as Chara kicked the snow as she walked, a hand trailing along the low hanging leaves of the nearby trees.

Chara was a good kid, just like me. If given enough coaxing, she was as bright as a star. I only wondered, if she could be so fun and caring, just what happened in her past that would cause her to periodically recoil, afraid of anyone around her?

 **A/N: Heh, I can just imagine Frisk and Chara fighting over who gets to control their shared body like little toddlers. :D but wow that took a lot outta me. I just finished typing this up tonight, trying to get this last chapter out before taking a small hiatus. I hope you guys all have a good rest of the week! I've gotta go study. Until next chapter :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Frisk reflects back on their power to RESET and the first time they met Chara. Frisk remembers all the times Chara caused them grief and sorrow, but also the times of happiness and understanding. How did Frisk turn the child who hated humanity into the child who hates humanity, if only, a little less? At least they like you, right?**

 **Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own Undertale or any of its characters. That would be Toby Fox. But hey, I've got my mind and this story, right?**

 **A/N: Hello again! Thanks you all for being patient during my break. It took a bit longer to post, due to me being stubborn over the dialogue between Frisk and Chara. I literally had to erase and retype that conversation like 4 times… still don't even know if it's good, but it's better than earlier. Enough of that, here lies a new chapter! Wahoo! Word count: 2,134**

* * *

Chara had thoroughly enjoyed her time out in the snowy tundra. Although it was below freezing, she relished in the feelings.

As she strolled along, I watched the landscape around us, little flurries fluttering down onto the white sheets of snow. Internally I knew we were going to run into another monster at some point, but at the time, I was a little absent minded.

We had passed by a lone stand. After a little moment of shuffling, a voice spoke up. "I smell a smelly smell that smells…smelly…I know you're here, but if you don't move I can't see you…"

Chara had not been expecting the sudden intrusion of the dog monster and let out a small, but totally not-degrading, yelp.

The dog's ear twitched and he looked directly at Chara. "That smell, it's coming from here…" He had hopped over the stand's counter and began to sniff out Chara's scent.

Chara was frozen where she stood.

Thinking back on my previous runs, I decided to give Chara some advice. _Hey, Chara, why don't you pet him a little when he gets close? I swear he won't bite._

"Don't be stupid." She had replied sharply. "He'll bite me, I'm sure of that."

 _Aw, come on, Charaaaaa. Just do it…for me? He just wants a little affection._

The dog monster continued until he was standing right next to Chara, in which, she began to panic. Slowly, she began to bend down, to reach at a stick, lying on the ground.

 _Oh, that'll be fun! You gonna play fetch with him?_

Chara's mind was clouded, filled with thoughts of blood, screaming, bruises, and bad memories. She couldn't hear me even if I had yelled.

She had a stiff, firm grip on the end of the stick. She pulled it to her side, horizontally, poised to swiftly stab at the potential threat.

 _Hey! Chara! What are you doing?_ I had, finally, realized what Chara was thinking. Panicking I scrambled over to our two souls. Placing a hand on my own, I reached the other out towards Chara's. _Please work in time, please._

Groping blindly for the core of Chara's soul, I watched with increasing terror as Chara lunged out with her weapon when the monster's tail had brushed against her arm.

The dog had fast reflexes, though, and quickly dodged to the side. It stepped back with a growl.

"You are a dangerous smell. Show your smelf!"

At this point I had latched onto Chara's inner core. Pulling her back, I retook control.

The dog continued to growl softly as he shifted closer, trying to pin point my odor. I slowly, but steadily, rose my hand up. Once I was close enough, I reached behind his ear and began to scratch it.

Of course the dog had immediately tensed up, before he became absolute jelly in my hands. His tongue lolled out of his mouth, hanged to the side as he sat on the ground on all fours.

"Aw, who's just a big cuddly fluff ball?" I cooed as I stroked the back of his neck.

All the while the monster kept repeating, "Pet?" or "Pat?" like he was in disbelief that petting was a thing that existed.

"P-petting? I-I need to think on this…" I had stopped petting him, as he got up, returning to the interior of his stand. "I'm going to need some more bones…"

I merely smiled at his retreating back. "Alright Chara, what the heck was that all about? He's basically a dog, you know, from the surface? Don't tell me you forgot?"

 _I know what dogs are you idiot. Just because he looks like one, doesn't change the fact that he wasn't a dog. He was a monster, a creature just as capable as any other human or other monster._

My smile dropped. "But, that didn't mean you had to try and kill him! Look, I know this whole thing, trying to get you to trust others, is going to take some time, but you gotta give me something to work with. You can't keep impulsively taking action, think about it first. I…I know that's hard, believe me, I know. I've had my fair share of abuse and heartache, but you gotta look past that. Just because one person is bad, doesn't necessarily make the whole group just as bad… I think I should stay in control for a while…just in case." I felt bad keeping Chara locked up in my head, but at the current moment, she couldn't control herself.

I heard a scoff. _You don't know anything. I know you want to be friends and all that, but don't try and act like you've been where I have. It's a lot easier said than done… also keep control, I don't care. Just don't come crying to me when someone you think you can trust, that you think trusts you, stabs you in the back, either physically or metaphorically._

I felt Chara's soul cloud up, almost disappearing. Guess that was the end of that conversation, but it didn't stop me from saying my piece. "But, I _have_ been there before. I've been there too…" Trailing off, I soberly began walking again.

Trying to cheer up, but failing, I finally ran into the skeleton brothers again. They had managed to get a laugh or two out of me, but my heart wasn't really in it.

I was really impressed though. Papyrus, while some of them didn't work out like he planned, had set up some really good puzzles. I hid my uneasiness behind a smile since Chara's soul still felt faint. This didn't go unnoticed by Sans, who kept sending glances my way. I merely shrugged my shoulders whenever he gave me a questioning look.

After spending time with the skeletons and solving their puzzles, I explored the town of Snowdin. I stopped by the shop to buy some food for the road, said hello to the patrons at Grillby's, and talked to the townsfolk.

Before leaving Snowdin, I decided to stop by a bench and check on Chara, who had been eerily quiet and unresponsive.

"Chara, you okay? You've been awfully silent…" I called out into the darkness of my mind.

I still couldn't see Chara's soul, absent from its place beside mine. Suddenly, a bright red glow shined to my right.

Turning I called out. "Chara, you're okay! Your soul had felt really faint, I was worried."

"Why are you even helping me?"

"What? Hey, you feel alright?"

That elicited a snarl. "Answer me!"

I began to get worried at the heavy aura that radiated off Chara's soul. "Why? Chara, I just want to help you…"

"Liar. You wouldn't go through all this just to help me. I've had time to reflect on our situation and there has to be another motive."

"Why can't I just help you for the sake of helping? I already told you we were friends, didn't I? That's what friends do, help one another."

"I don't have friends. I can't figure you out either. It frustrates me. I mean, why would you want to bother with me, I certainly don't need anyone. I've been alone long enough to be able to take care of myself." She growled.

"Chara, come on, you have to believe me. I'm just trying to get you to see that not all people are bad."

"That doesn't mean there can't be those who are, as you say, bad."

I was silent for a moment, gathering my thoughts. "Do you see me as an enemy, Chara?"

Chara refused to make eye contact. "Yes. I mean, no. Uh, I don't know. I feel like you are a nice person, I really do, but my instincts tell me to keep my distance. That goes for anybody I meet. It makes it hard to find a reason to let people close when your mind keeps telling you that it's beneficial to just not let anyone in."

"Chara, I-"

"Leave. I need time to think…"

Chara's soul clouded up once more as I was forced out of my mind. I immediately tried to return, but Chara wouldn't let me.

Sighing, I stood back up and headed east, out of Snowdin, quickly making a save right before leaving, just in case.

Just outside the town, it became extremely misty. I could barely see in front of me. It didn't help that I kept hearing something crunching in the snow further up.

Becoming unnerved, I tried to talk to Chara, but she was still giving me the cold shoulder. Suddenly, a tall, looming figure appeared. I easily identified it as Papyrus; I mean who could mistake the tall, lanky, loud-mouthed skeleton?

I had continued to try and coax Chara out of hiding as Papyrus was giving his speech. Distracted as I had been, I was a little surprised when we had entered a battle.

Figuring that Chara wasn't coming out, I turned my attention towards the skeleton who was sending bone attacks my way. I really didn't want to fight him, so I did the only thing that I could, I flirted with him.

Amidst my flirting attempts, which were quite effective if I do say so myself, Chara's soul became clearer and its presence more pronounced.

After one particularly difficult attack from Papyrus was launched, I couldn't dodge in time and was thrown backwards.

Chara's soul suddenly burst forth, including all of her emotions; her fears, her anxiety, and her uneasiness.

All of these feelings hit me. Hard. After suffering the blow from Pap's attack, I was weakened, and Chara's overwhelming presence swallowed me whole.

I screamed out as I was forcefully yanked from control, a burning sensation spreading across my chest.

Frantically, I tried to make my way to where my soul and Chara's resided, but the pain from being removed from control so quickly, left me disoriented. I stumbled multiple times and had to begin crawling.

On the outside, Chara's face had broken out into a wicked grin, with tears streaming down her face. "You can't hurt me anymore!"

She charged Papyrus, leaning down to pick up one of the bones from one of the skeleton's attack. It had broken, leaving one end jagged and sharp.

Papyrus sensed the sudden change from me to Chara, and he called out to ask if I was feeling alright.

Chara made three large strides before she was face to skull with the skeleton. She grabbed the broken bone with both hands before shoving it as deep as she could, into Papyrus's chest cavity.

Papyrus stilled, his grin wilting.

"HUMAN…? NYEH, YOU COULD DO BETTER. I STILL…BELieve…in-"He couldn't finish as his whole body turned to dust.

Chara's smile fell, as her fears receded. A small hint of happiness bubbled from within her soul. "Ha, I did it! We're safe, Frisk! ...Frisk?"

I mustered up all the strength I had and stood on my feet. I hobbled over to the two souls. Gently holding mine, I ripped Chara out of control.

Once I had domination over Chara's power, I looked down at the pile of dust on the ground along with a lone scarf. I let out a wail of sadness as fat tears rolled down my cheeks.

I sat there crying, trying to comprehend what had just occurred. All was silent except for the sounds of my sorrow and the occasional winds.

"P-Pap…?" I reached down to his scarf, holding on to it like a life line. Seething with remorse and rage, I yelled. "Chara! I told you- I said- Pap…" I couldn't speak as I was once more overcome with grief.

"what about papy?" I heard a gruff voice speak from behind me.

The sound of Sans's voice only caused me to sob harder.

"woah, what's with the waterworks, kid?" Silence. "where's papyrus?"

I choked out a quiet sob, "Just give me some time. Please, I just need to…"

"what'cha mumbling about, kiddo?" With concern and worry in his eyes, Sans came closer. "kid, look, I-"

The wind had picked up and the scarf I was clutching to my chest fluttered out to my side, one end wiping wildly in the air.

"kid, where. is. papyrus?" I turned my head slowly, gazing back at his one visible eye, glowing bright blue.

I gave him a broken smile, "You'll see him soon. Don't worry Sans."

I stood up abruptly, clearing my mind, harder this time, due to the strong emotions.

Chara quietly spoke up. "Frisk? I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

A prompt to 'LOAD File' appeared.

"frisk? what are you doing?" He rarely uses your actual name.

"Going back to a better today." Tears begin to fall once more as I pressed the 'LOAD' button, back to Snowdin, right before you left to fight Papyrus.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I didn't plan on this chapter to end with Pap dead… things just kinda went that way. Aside from that, hope you guys liked the chapter. In Ch.6 we'll see Frisk and Chara talking about what happened as well as some questioning from Sans. Welp, Until the next chapter :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: Frisk reflects back on their power to RESET and the first time they met Chara. Frisk remembers all the times Chara caused them grief and sorrow, but also the times of happiness and understanding. How did Frisk turn the child who hated humanity into the child who hates humanity, if only, a little less? At least they like you, right?**

 **Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own Undertale or any of its characters. That would be Toby Fox. But hey, I've got my mind and this story, right?**

 **A/N: Hello again! Nothing much to say here, although I would like to say thanks to all of those who continue to read this story. Means a whole lot! I would also like to add here that, I lack in the puns department, so Sans isn't as pun-tacular as he could've been. Well, enough of that stuff, you guys want a chapter! Word count: 1,737**

* * *

I stumbled to the ground, tears in my eyes, as I found myself back in the town of Snowdin.

 _Oh god... I- Papyrus. We killed him. Oh no, Sans!_ I worried internally.

I clumsily picked myself up as I walked away from the place I fought Papyrus. I needed time to think of a way to explain this to Sans, hopefully before he finds me.

Chara wasn't much help, she kept apologizing to me, in which I told her it was Pap she had to say sorry to, not me.

I left Snowdin, walking back into the woods. I needed a secluded place, somewhere to hide for a little while.

All good feelings left my body as I heard rustling from a nearby bush.

Heart pounding, I automatically began apologizing for what had happened to Papyrus. In the middle of my ramblings, a fox ran out of the bush, trotting past me.

I immediately blushed, embarrassed I had been talking to a fox and not the expected skeleton.

I yelped when a hand touched my shoulder. Quickly turning around, any words that I had been about to say died on my tongue as I look at the skeleton's face.

Sans held a confused look, but it was accompanied by a hint of anger and sadness. I tried to reach out to him, but he took a step back in response.

"Sans, look, I can explain. Just-" I tried to explain, but was cut off.

"explain what, exactly? that you killed papyrus? how in the world do think you can mend what you did? even if you did reverse the effects, it doesn't change the fact that you did kill him." Sans had balled his fists at his sides.

Sighing, I tried my best to explain. "Okay, um, I know what you saw, but it wasn't what it looked like. Well, no, it did... But I wasn't the one who killed him! I- I have another... There's a presence within me, no, that's not it... I have two souls in me. One is mine, but the other belongs to someone else. That other person shares this body with me. She's the one who killed Papy, but don't take it out on her. I know what she did was wrong, I know that, but... She has severe trust issues. I've been trying to help her with that and we're making progress, but she gets very... nervous around monsters and humans alike. I fixed what she did though, I set back the day, I erased what she did, not to say that what you're feeling right now shouldn't be allowed..."

Sans had stayed silent throughout my explanation, not hint of a reaction from him. He had waited until I had trailed off before speaking once more.

Sans heaved a sigh, rubbing his eyes. "kiddo, that's quite a tale you've got. so, this other person, can they control your body as well?"

I hesitated for a moment, "Yes, she can. We can swap control between us. There are sometimes when one of us can force the other out of complete control though. That's what happened during my battle with Papyrus. I got hit by one of his attacks and, while weakened, Cha- the other person within me, took that chance to take over. But, she only did so because she was scared, she wanted to protect herself. I'm not saying that makes her in the right, but she had her reasons."

Sans's eye had flickered blue and the mention of me being able to lose control over my body.

"can i talk to this person?" He demanded rather than asked.

"Oh, y-yes. I'll only need a moment. I can't make any promises on how she'll act though."

I closed my eyes as I entered my mind.

"Chara, you in here? I have some on who wants to chat with you."

Chara came forwards, from out of the darkness in my mindscape. "Do I have to; I mean I _killed_ his brother. He'll hurt me a-and besides, there's nothing I can say that will change that fact."

I grabbed Chara's hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "Come on Chara, it'll be fine. I'll be right here with you and if it's any consolation, he won't hurt you if he knows that it will hurt me in turn."

Shutting her eyes, Chara began walking towards our souls. "Fine... but if I get hurt, you better step in."

Outside, Sans had been standing there shifting from foot to foot. It had been about 5 minutes since I had told him I was going to retrieve Chara.

He jolted when Chara suddenly opened her eyes. "Yo." Chara said as she held up her left hand.

Sans could tell the difference, when Chara was in control, my body spoke in her voice instead of mine. He tensed a little as he gazed back at her.

"So..." Chara stated, a bit awkwardly. "guess I can't really come out here saying 'sorry for killing your brother'. Um, not that I wouldn't mean it, 'cause I do. I just, look, I'm sorry. I don't know how to make it up to you, I mean even Frisk is having trouble with keeping me in line... I'm trying though, but escaping your past is a really hard thing to do."

That struck a chord within Sans. He could remember thinking about how to save Gaster and how he had practically given up at this point. And while only recent, he didn't like my use of the RESET, causing him to restart all the time.

"i hear that... look i'm not here to give you a bad time. i know the kid reset so that had to mean something, whether it was a mistake or," Sans gestured to Chara. "something else."

Chara visibly relaxed at that. "Oh, thank you. I promise I'll do well by you, starting now I mean."

"heh, i don't like promises too much, but if you're willing, i won't hesitate to hold you to that. gotta make sure you aren't telling me a _fibula_." He accented the joke with a wink. He then flashed his left eye, blazing blue. "just be aware that i'll be keeping an eye on you and, just so you know, the only reason i haven't thrown a punch your way is because of whose body you're residing in. so you better be grateful to the kid." He tried lightening the atmosphere by slapping Chara on the back. "oh, lighten up. now bring the kid back, if you don't mind."

His expression left no room for questioning as Chara meekly nodded and scrambled back into our shared mind.

"Oh man, you can take him back. I don't want to talk to him again, you can't make me. I told you earlier, a skeleton and me as friends; it was destined to not work!"

I let out a chuckle. "Oh, it'll happen, all in due time. For starters though, I have to be your first friend. So you better work hard at that, or I'll go get Sans to talk some sense into you."

I waved to Chara as I left our mind, leaving Chara behind, a shocked expression on her face due to my threat.

Once outside my mind, I greeted Sans.

"So you won't try to kill her? Just asking, because that would cause some minor problems for me, seeing as we share the same body."

He gave a small grin, "nah, she's fine, as long as you keep her in line. i'll be observing though. one step out of place, though, and we'll be joined at the hip. ya got that, buddy?" I was a bit nervous at first, but realized he was directing that speech more towards Chara, rather than me.

"So are we good? I mean in terms of you won't hold this against me or her?"

He locked eyes with me before gazing back in the direction of Snowdin. "yeah, we are good. i'll try not to hold it against the little nuisance rattling around in your head, but no promises."

"Thank you. I know it seems like she won't change much, but I believe that I can help her. So just try and be, at least, civil with her? Chara's a good person, if given the right amount if coaxing."

"chara? you mean like the royal family's human kid that died?" He looked back at me with a questioning gaze.

Oh crap, did I really just give away her name? "Uhh, who?" I tried to play it off.

"kid, who are you trying to fool? if it's me, then you'll have to step up your game." He suddenly seemed to tower over me despite only being a few inches taller.

"Psh, I don't know what you're talking about." I stuck to the lie I began as I started to walk back to Snowdin. "Chara, what kind of name is that? I've never heard of someone with that name."

 _You better watch yourself there, buster. That's my name you're talking about, I happen to like it, very much._ I heard Chara say from within my head. Not her too.

"come on, kid, admit you know what i'm talking about. i know you do, just save yourself the embarrassment." Sans teased.

He was following me, now I'll never escape my slip-up. I lowered my head as I began to walk faster.

"aw, kiddo, don't be like that. i was just messing with you." He tried to soothe.

I stopped and turned around. "Nope, the damage has been done. I told you it was just a mess up on my part. The other person hasn't even told me their name, you old, bag of bones."

Sans put a boney hand on his chest in mock offense. "old? do i really look old to you? i'll have you know, i keep my bones in tip top shape. they look as good as they did when i was just a babybones."

I let out a snort. "Oh, yeah, suuuure. You keep telling yourself that."

I turned on my heel and continued my trek back to Snowdin, Sans behind me cracking jokes and pestering me about Chara, while the girl herself kept warning me about bad-mouthing her good name.

With a smile on my face and a skip in my step, I looked up to the sky, the Underground might not be so bad after all.

* * *

 **A/N: So here's a more dialogue heavy chapter this time. I hope Sans's reaction was okay, I mean he doesn't want to kill Frisk so keeping a close eye on her is the next best thing, right? Anyways, I hope you guys have a wonderful Christmas! Until next chapter :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: Frisk reflects back on their power to RESET and the first time they met Chara. Frisk remembers all the times Chara caused them grief and sorrow, but also the times of happiness and understanding. How did Frisk turn the child who hated humanity into the child who hates humanity, if only, a little less? At least they like you, right?**

 **Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own Undertale or any of its characters. That would be Toby Fox. But hey, I've got my mind and this story, right?**

 **A/N: Hello again!** **I come to you bearing a new chapter! We'll explore some of Chara's past, but not all of it, not quite yet. Quick note, though, some self-promotion, if you don't mind. I finally posted things on my deviant art page! (Undertale stuff, obviously ;P) If you are interested, I'll leave a link if you wanna check it out. Happy reading! Word count: 1,292**

 **Deviant Link:** **draconiia. deviantart ( add .com to the end and delete the spaces) (really what the heck is the problem with posting links here?)**

 **Also there was a review that I was unable to respond to so I shall do so here:**

 **To Lizinka: I'm really glad you're enjoying the story! We all could do with more Chara and Frisk moments in our lives :D and I could never kill off Papy permanently! How could Frisk ever go on without any more of his most satisfying, savory, spectacular, and** _ **sansational**_ **spaghetti?**

* * *

Upon returning to Snowdin, I decided I shouldn't leave quite yet. With Chara still reacting so extremely I thought it best to take some time to stop and talk with her.

I expressed this to Sans, in which, he invited me to stay at his and Papyrus's home. I figured this was more for watching out for Chara rather than friendliness.

I was grateful and told him as such. I waited outside their home as Sans went to get Papyrus. I suppose that was due to the fact that his trust in me lessened since I told him about Chara. Well maybe not so much as his trust, but his wariness definitely increased.

After about 5 minutes the skeleton brothers return, allowing me into their home. It was a decently sized house, perfect size for two skeleton monsters.

 _So this is where we're staying? It could be worse, I suppose._ Chara voiced.

"Hey, we're lucky they're even allowing us to stay with them. So be nice." I reprimanded as I walked over to the couch.

"the voice in your head talking to you again?"

Startled, I looked over my shoulder to see Sans leaning against the wall.

"Uh, yeah, we can talk freely to one another. She can also hear whatever you're saying as well."

Sans hummed in response. He sauntered over and ploped down next to me on the couch.

Papyrus poked his head out from the kitchen. "HUMAN! SINCE YOU ARE STAYING HERE, WOULD YOU CARE FOR SOME SPAGHETTI?"

"I'd be delighted to have some of your culinary wonders, Pap." I chirped back.

Later that night Sans, Papyrus, and myself sat down for some dinner of spaghetti with a side of, well, more spaghetti… He wasn't that bad of a cook, definitely better than whatever I could come up with.

After the filling meal and some unwinding on the couch watching Mettaton, both skeletons retired to their rooms, leaving me alone in the living room.

"Chara, you awake?" I whispered.

 _Yeah, I guess so._ She replied tiredly.

"Can we talk about what happened earlier? Not even that specific, but at least talk about you. Would you be able to open up to me a bit? I feel like we must have gotten closer somewhat recently."

 _I don't know… Is now really a good time?_

"Is there ever a _good_ time to bring this up? I at least waited until both of our housemates went to bed first. Come on, just for a little while?" I pleaded.

I got a heavy sigh in response. _Yeah, sure. I don't know how to start this, so we'll do this in a Q n' A sort of style. I'll try to answer the best I can, but don't expect a response for everything you ask._

"Awesome. Okay, so, um I guess we should start with… something simple, to break the ice, so-to-speak. What do you remember about your life on the surface?" I questioned.

 _Hmm, that's something I suppose. Well, I remember I used to live in a small house with just my parents. We were always short on money, so I never had an…extravagant life growing up. I was a shy kid, I liked reading books and drawing doodles. I was sometimes teased for that, but it never really bothered me._

So her life was at least normal so far. "What about friends?"

 _Like I said before, I was a shy kid so I never approached others first. Although, there was this one kid, I can't remember her name; it was so long ago. She would sit next to me, not saying anything, and would just watch me._ Chara paused. _Eventually she started talking to me, well more to herself while I was present. After about a few weeks of that, I began responding to her, she was so happy that first day I talked to her._

Chara had a small smile on her face as she recalled one of her happier memories, before it fell abruptly, memory turning sour.

 _The other kids, they, for whatever reason, began to bully me. I said I was never a raised in a rich family, like some of my other classmates. I never had a problem with it, I was happy with what I had. Due to my, situation, though, my attire was less then clean cut and formal. Some of my shirts had tears or rips and where I was grateful for having clothes, the others, they saw a dirty lowlife. Soon their glares and scoffs, weren't enough for them and their harassment turned more…physical. I was shoved…pushed and punched. They would steal my things and my teacher never believed me when I tried to go for help. They… they even branched out and started hurting that girl, the only one who would be my friend. I-I thought._ Chara's breathing became more ragged, sweat forming on her brow.

"Chara, you don't have to continue if you don't want to. We can always talk later…" I said, worried.

 _N-no. It's okay. I'm okay. Just…gimme a second._ She took in a shaky breath. _They started hurting that girl. I thought she was my friend. I thought she would stay next to me, help me bare my burden. I was wrong. She fled as soon as they turned on her. She didn't want to be bullied, but how did you think I felt. That one person, who helped me get through the pain, left me as soon as it got too hard. She even joined them! I- I was completely alone at that point. I started staying inside during recess, going to secluded places at lunch, and sitting in the back of the classroom, anything and everything to get away from them. I didn't go to my parents about it, I couldn't. They tried so hard to give me a warm place to come home to. I gave them a smile whenever they asked me about school; I told them 'it's going great!' and gave them a thumbs up. There were problems at home too, but I-I don't think I want to go into that right now._ Chara began sniffling, tears forming in her eyes.

Hearing Chara beginning to cry, I quickly went into my mind. "Chara!" I cried out as I ran over to her.

She was balled up on the ground. She looked up and began shivering. I hesitantly opened my arms, spreading them out to my sides, in an offer of a hug. Chara shifted her eyes and gave me a small nod.

I knelt down in front of her and wrapped my arms around her. "You're okay, Chara. I'm here. I'm here. Don't worry; I won't leave you, no matter what." Chara shook her head against my chest.

I placed my hands on her shoulders and placed her at arms distance. I stared at her face. "Look at me, Chara." She stayed looking at the floor. "Chara." Slowly, her head rose, our eyes locking. "I won't leave you. Ever." I gave her shoulder a squeeze in reassurance. "Come on; let's get some rest, yeah?"

Chara quietly croaked out, "Yeah."

We both laid down in the emptiness of our shared mindscape, wrapped in each other's arms, Chara quietly sniffling as she tried to calm down, listening to the rhythm of my steady breathing. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off into a deep slumber. Chara looked up at me, watching my face, a small smile upon her lips.

"Thank you…Frisk." She curled up closer to my body as she listened to the sound of my beating heart and felt the slow rhythmic movement of my chest rising and falling. Chara eventually succumbed to sleep, finally experiencing a sleep void of nightmares and bad memories.

* * *

 **A/N: So this one is a bit shorter than the last few, but I felt like this was a good place to stop. More fluffiness between Frisk and Chara 3 I'm planning on keeping them in a platonic relationship. (But of course whatever my mind decides to do goes… not to say I've decided anything). So, I hope you guys had a wonderful Christmas! I know I did. Until next chapter :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: Frisk reflects back on their power to RESET and the first time they met Chara. Frisk remembers all the times Chara caused them grief and sorrow, but also the times of happiness and understanding. How did Frisk turn the child who hated humanity into the child who hates humanity, if only, a little less? At least they like you, right?**

 **Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own Undertale or any of its characters. That would be Toby Fox. But hey, I've got my mind and this story, right?**

 **A/N: Hello again! Okay, so first things first…. I haven't updated in a reeeeeally long time. Totally my fault, I'm not even going to try and deny that. So, you know, sorry 'bout that and all that jazz, truly, I am. Buuuuuut, I was just hit with a little plot bunny yesterday that inspired me to man up and type again. I'll be honest; I have no idea where this story is going anymore. Normally I would have some idea how to start the next chapter as soon as I finished the previous one, but last chapter left me… well, with a pretty empty mind. So, lame excuse, I know, but at least I haven't abandoned the story! So I decided, since I've been gone for so long, here's an extra-long chapter :P This is getting too long now; I'll just… enjoy the chapter! Word Count: 3,161**

 **I don't normally do this, but I was listening to some music while writing this (all of it FFDP) and one song really helped inspire me to power through the long conversation towards the end.**

 **Cold by Five Finger Death Punch**

* * *

When I awoke, it was already late morning. The sun hanging lazily in the sky, streams of light filtering through the blinds on the window. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as I sat up, yawning. Not wanting to get up quite yet, I relaxed in a sitting position on the couch, curling up in the blanket I was given last night. A loud boom sounded from within the kitchen followed by the scent of smoke and a burnt meal.

"NYEH! MY SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus's voice echoed out from the kitchen before frantic movements and banging occurred.

Becoming worried and slightly curious, I stood from my comfortable seat and quickly shuffled towards the source of the smoke. "Pap? You okay in there, bud?"

 _Wow. Where'd he learn to cook?_

I decided to ignore Chara's comment as I tried to find Papyrus from within the cloud of smoke. "Papyrus?"

"OH, HUMAN! YOU ARE AWAKE. I AM FINE, THANK YOU. I- I WAS TRYING TO HAVE BREAKFAST MADE BEFORE YOU AWOKE… IT SEEMS THAT I HAVE FAILED."

The tall skeleton had pulled something black and goopy from the oven, his face disappointed.

"Hey, don't worry about it, big guy. I don't need anything extravagant. I'm sure your, uh, culinary wonder would have tasted great, but… you got some plain old cereal? Milk would be good too, if you have it." I spoke after the smoke had cleared up, somewhat.

Letting out a small sigh, Papyrus spoke up. "WHILE I DO APPRECIATE YOUR ENTHUSIASM TOWARDS MY COOKING, I DO HAVE TO QUESTION YOUR WEIRD SENSE OF TASTE. I MEAN CEREAL? HOW COULD SUCH A THING EVEN COMPARE TO MY SUPERB DISHES? AH, WELL, SINCE I _DID_ , ERM, CAUSE A DELAY IN MY MEAL PLANNING, I ALLOW IT TO SLIDE, JUST THIS ONCE, THOUGH. COME THIS EVENING, YOU BETTER HAVE PREPARED YOUR TASTEBUDS."

I smiled in response and gave a big nod. "You've hyped it up now, Paps, I'll be expected great things from you!"

Papyrus let out a few _Nyeh heh heh's._ "VERY WELL, FRISK, CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! IF I AM TO BE PREPARED FOR SUCH A LARGE TASK, I MUST START PREPARING. I'M OFF TO GET SOME INGREDIENTS AND STOP BY UNDYNE'S FOR COOKING TIPS. I SHALL SEE YOU LATER TODAY, HUMAN!"

"Hehe, have fun Pap!" I called out as Papyrus donned his typical articles of clothing, wrapping his scarf around his bony neck as he burst through the front door.

As soon as Papyrus had left, I realized he hadn't answered me about the cereal I asked for. Laughing lightly at his almost spasmodic personality, I got up and began rummaging around the kitchen for some food, preferably anything not labeled, spaghetti.

 _So much energy, I don't know how you can keep up with him._ Chara stated disbelievingly.

"Well I've got a little practice with you under my belt, so Papyrus shouldn't be too far of a stretch." I smirked as Chara began to bark out insults my way for implying that she was 'difficult to deal with'.

"Oh come on, you know I only meant it in the most loving way possible."

Chara huffed in response, _Yeah, whatever… Hey, since, y'know, we 'bonded' a little more last night, do you think I'd be able to- to have control for today? I mean not all day, but just a little while. We had passed by a nice cream stand the other day and I really wanna try one._

I let out a small chuckle, "Sure thing little lady. Just don't gets us into any fights, I don't wanna have to try and explain my way out another situation to Sans again. Oh crap, Sans! I haven't seen him since last night. Wonder if he's at one of his posts?" I hummed in thought. "Just be careful, in case he shows up."

I closed my eyes as I entered my mindscape. I stepped away from the two red hearts. Chara's soul slowly encompassed my own as I began to lose control of my body and receded into our shared mind. I silently complemented myself as I noticed Chara's slower and more cautious approach towards taking control. Earlier she was more passionate and impulsive, hungry to feel the sensations only someone with a physical body could feel. Now, she had realized what she could do if she lost herself to her fears.

I could feel Chara give off an aura of gratitude and a tiny hint of regret. I guess she could sense me recounting when she lost control.

"Ah, sorry 'bout that. I didn't mean to make you feel bad; I already know you regret what happened. Um, have fun; I'll be right here if you need me, y'know, as always." I gave her a small pat on her shoulder as her mindscape body faded away.

Chara grabbed my jacket and borrowed one of Papyrus's scarfs, even though it was way too big. She slipped on the articles of clothing before stepping out into the wintery air. She let out a content sigh as she turned to her right and marched off, in search of the nice cream vendor.

 _Chara, why exactly do you want nice cream right now? It's snowing pretty much constantly, won't you be cold?_ I questioned.

"Maybe. Not sure _why_ I want it, but the heart wants what the heart wants, right?" I nodded before realizing she couldn't see me and gave her an affirmation. "Well, my heart is telling me, despite it being below whatever degrees, I should go eat a delicious frozen dairy treat."

I couldn't really argue with her there. I mean I could, but then I'd be a hypocrite. I could count all the times I've indulged in some questionable choices just because I felt like it or just because I could. _Okay, well you got me there, oh wise one. Just don't get my body sick you hear? I don't want you to get all the fun and then have you leave me bed ridden._

"Psh, who do you take me for, some kind of evil child who would leave her friend high and dry?" As much as I knew Chara enjoyed being considered my friend, she couldn't help but to quietly mutter the friend portion under her breath.

 _Really, Chara, you can't even say it? Well, don't worry too much; I'll bring enough love to this crazy relationship for the both of us. So my most wonderful, loving, cute, precious friend, what shall the rest of our day entail, once we get your nice cream, of course._

I felt a sudden spike of rage and slight embarrassment from Chara's soul. "Don't you _ever_ call me that again…please?"

 _Oh? You want a different nickname? Hmmmm, how about, Chaaa-? No…Rrrara?_

Chara visibly paled.

 _Rara? Ha, you hear me out there, Rara~?_

Needless to say, Chara began to sulk, immediately. I continued to tease her, eventually going silent.

 _Ah, fine, I'm sorry Chara. I won't call you that again. Can we go back to being best friends now?_

Her cheeks were dusted pink, whether from embarrassment or the cold, I didn't know. She simply muttered an 'okay' in answer. After the stop at the nice cream stand, Chara wandered around the woods surrounding Snowdin. She had found a bright red cardinal and was currently following it around, probably getting us lost, but, as much as I hate to admit, I was just as entranced as she was.

We had gone quite far from Snowdin, so far that I honestly had no idea where we were. The bird we were following had taken to the high skies, leaving the safety of the trees, in turn leaving me and Chara abandoned in the woods.

 _Alright, I admit, we're lost._

"Hey, shut up! We're not lost. Maybe you are, but I happen to know exactly where we are." Chara and her prideful personality, she would never admit to being lost, or wrong for that matter.

I simply snorted in response.

The wind picked up, causing Chara to shiver. "Man, it's getting pretty cold, huh."

 _Chara, I swear, you better not get me sick. If that happens I'm not taking the fall for your actions. You'll be the one to suffer with all the headaches, stomach pains, or whatever else may occur._

Something snapped from somewhere within the dense woods. I fed Chara some of my soul's power as I tensed, anticipating an attack. Chara, outwardly, seemed more relaxed, but I could feel her soul emanating some sort of combination of fear, anxiety, and excitement. Chara's eyes darted around, trying to find the disturbance that had invaded the serenity of the surrounding nature.

Chara let out a small yelp when a hand grasped her shoulder. "What the-"She turned around only to stare right into a pair of dark, empty sockets.

"woah there, buddy. what's got your skin crawling?"

I nearly had a heart attack. I couldn't tell if seeing Sans instead of a scary monster was good or bad.

 _Chara? Can you handle this? I can always take over if you need me to._ I worried.

"Frisk, I'm fine."

"oh, so you got the kid locked up, do ya? they do it willingly or…?" His eyes lost the light within them as he spoke.

"Hang on, Sans. Don't just go pointing fingers around. Frisk gave me control. Willingly. If you want to speak to them, I don't mind, I'll go back inside." Chara defended.

"i'll take you up on that offer. let the kid know I wanna have a little chat."

"Yeah, sure. I gotta ask though, will you ever give me a chance? I've talked with Frisk about this before, well, more like they talk about it while I try my hardest to ignore them."

 _Hey!_

Chara let out a small laugh, "They want me to make more friends, yadda, yadda. Said I should obviously start with them because they 'found me first', but that you and Papyrus would be, uh, a good gateway to… getting better." She admitted, without revealing too much. That was private information that only I was trusted with.

Sans seemed to consider her question for a moment. "i can't really say i have no doubts about you, 'cause i do. it wouldn't be impossible, though. would take a whole lotta work. let me talk to the kid for a moment. you can still hear me when the kid is in control, so i'll get back to you." Sans for once, wasn't making puns like crazy and was actually having a normal conversation. Well, as normal as one human sharing two souls talking to a magical skeleton conversation could be, oh, that's not including the timelines and resets and all the other monsters in the Underground.

Chara nodded in hesitant agreement before stepping away from our souls, her control fading away. I stepped up, resuming my position as 'captain' of the ship know as my body.

"So, Sans, how is everything? I see you didn't try to kill Chara, that's a good start. Do you truly believe that you could allow Chara to become friendly with you?" I said.

He stared at me for a moment, "hmmm, you really do like pushing this whole friendship thing on me. i get where you're coming from…to answer your question, though, yes, i do believe it to be possible." His gaze shifted to the ground as he nudged a small rock with his slipper clad foot. "look, I know you are trying your best with the nuisance, er, _other_ kid, but that's not really why i came here. well, that part specifically. i've got plenty of bones to pick with the other one, not that i'm going to act upon it, so don't worry, too much." He refocused on my face. "i just don't trust them. i can't have what had happened last run happen again. that being said, i don't' like having you wander around by yourself."

"Sans…she-"I paused, rethinking what I was about to say, "I know you are anxious around her, I understand that, but if I can't walk freely, what am I supposed to do? Sit around your house all day? Waiting for you to come chaperone me every time I need some fresh air? I can't live like that Sans, neither can Chara. I don't care what you say about her, she has amazing potential, why can't you see that? She's, well, she's amazing. Her soul is in such close proximity to mine, I can _feel_ her emotions. I can tell when she is lying or see what she's feeling at the time, and the same goes for her, she can see my emotions as clear as day, too. I am the only person, only being, right now, that can have this deep of a connection with her. Nobody is more qualified to help her. Nobody is more determined than me to become her friend and see her blossom. I will stick by her 'til the end, even if I have to go up against every single monster or human in the world." I ended with a bit more 'passion' than I had anticipated, but I couldn't help it. I believed in Chara, very deeply, and I wasn't going to allow Sans to write her off that easily, to shove her under the rug, until he felt ready to deal with it.

I felt Chara's soul swell with happiness, true unaltered joy. She flooded my own soul with images of her giving me a hug. 'I knew she would eventually want that hug on her own.' I thought.

Sans seemed a bit taken aback with my fiery retort. His eyes refused to lock with mine. "ah, i suppose you are… correct in some aspects. i don't expect you to be locked up. i just… i don't want to lose you or anyone else. chara still presences herself as a threat at her current state. she-"

Chara pushed against my soul, silently asking for control, which I gave away readily. Chara straightened and walked closer to Sans. She reached out, spreading her arms slightly, hands risen, but still down by her waist. Before Sans could escape or even blink, Chara had wrapped her arms around Sans's waist. She held him in a loose hug, able to be broken with the slightest effort by Sans, but he still stood frozen to the spot.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Chara had softly whispered. She still tried to keep her distance, only allowing her arms to fully touch and had them slightly chest to chest. "You have no idea how many times I've replayed my fight with your brother in my head."

Sans growled, low and rumbling.

"N- not for the reason you are thinking. Frisk can tell you, even if you don't believe me. They'll tell you how I regretted it, how I wish I hadn't let my fears take over, despite them reassuring me that they RESET, that it didn't happen. It happened for me, for you, especially for Papyrus. I can't look at him without an awful feeling of dead and guilt rising up like bile in my throat. I want you to know this Sans, from my own mouth, not just a passed on message by Frisk. I am sorry. I- as much as I normally deny Frisk this… I wouldn't turn down a friendship between us. I'm saying this to help ease my guilt. I'm saying this because- because I think that we could get along. I believe that me, you, Frisk, Papyrus, we can _all_ get along. I'm tired of being alone. I hate not having anyone to turn to in my times of darkness, which happens way to often for my liking. I- I just…" Chara broke off with a sob, fresh tears beginning to form in her glassy eyes, "I just wanna have a group of people that won't leave. I have to cling on to Frisk, if I don't I feel as though they'll disappear. I've spent so long, learning to be on my own, to learn how survive by myself, for myself, only my own thoughts to keep me company. It's just not fair that I have to be alone. Why do I have to be okay with not having those who care about me? Why do I have to be denied friendship of any kind?" She sniffled, her tears already streaming down her face, soaking some of Sans's jacket near her face.

"k-kid…" Sans finally returned the hug that Chara had initiated. After a few moments of silence, save for the sounds of Chara's quieting sobs and occasional sniffles, Sans spoke up, "alright, alright, i get it. you hear me in there frisk? i got it, chara's not some evil monster, though she can be capable…uh, not that that's all i think of you. i understand where you are coming from, i guess- i guess i can try to let up on my observations and try to be more like a friend, an acquaintance at least." He let out a tired sigh. He put more pressure into the hugged shared with Chara. "it's gonna take time, probably a whole lot of time. Good thing i got lots of it, yeah?" His trademark, toothy grin returned to his face. He looked at his bare, bony wrist, "oh will you look at the time? we've been out here long enough, what do you think?"

Chara nodded weakly. She spoke in a hoarse voice, "I- I want- too cold. Frisk. Trade."

I gladly exchanged spots with Chara, accepting her lame excuse without hesitation. I felt the emotional exhaustion from Chara. Her soul was warm and fuzzy, but also dim.

"Well, Sans, I think this has been quite the heart to heart, even though the two of you don't really have one." I had a small smile settled on my lips. "Let's head home. Paps promised me that he was going to bedazzle me with a super special spaghetti dinner tonight and I don't plan on being late. I just hope you have the _guts_ for it."

"oh, you have no idea who you are messing with, kiddo. you wanna try to fight the pun master at his own game? i'll tell you, it's no _joke_ , and i wouldn't dare to tell a _fibula_."

I groaned in response. Even Chara, who I thought was out cold, recoiled upon hearing the string of puns.

"okay, i got it, tough crowd. i know a shortcut. let's go." Sans extended his hand towards me.

I reached forwards and latched on, feeling a pull on my soul as Sans 'opened' up his shortcut and pulled us through it. The effects, since I hadn't built a tolerance to it, of the travel left me disoriented and caused me to temporarily black out. The last thing I heard before succumbing to darkness was Sans speaking softly to Chara.

"y'know, we're not so different, you and i."

* * *

 **A/N: Woop, Woop, Woop. Longest chapter I've ever written and I did it all in one sitting, start to finish. I really should get this posted, but I'll do it in the morning. It's currently 3am and I gotta get up in 4 hours :P Welp, I do wanna apologize again for how long it's been since the last update, sorry :/ Anyways, Until next chapter! :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: Frisk reflects back on their power to RESET and the first time they met Chara. Frisk remembers all the times Chara caused them grief and sorrow, but also the times of happiness and understanding. How did Frisk turn the child who hated humanity into the child who hates humanity, if only, a little less? At least they like you, right?**

 **Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own Undertale or any of its characters. That would be Toby Fox. But hey, I've got my mind and this story, right?**

 **A/N: Hello again! As promised, I am back to the normal-ish update schedule, which basically means I won't go off the grid for, hopefully, more than few days at a time. Y'know, between chapters and such. I don't have anything special to say about this chapter… so, enjoy the read! Word Count: 1,773**

* * *

To anyone listening to me, one piece of advice: never follow Sans when he says "I know a shortcut."

After I had so trustingly grabbed his boney hand and allowed him to drag me through one of his 'shortcuts', I had be left unconscious for about two days. The two brothers were worried, of course, but still, no warnings at all? No little fine print telling me this could all be a bad idea?

When I had finally awoken, I was groggy, hungry, thirsty, and had a splitting headache. I groaned as I sat up, clutching my head.

 _Frisk! Frisk, you're okay!_

I winced at the loud voice reverberating from within my head. "You're too loud, Rara." I tried to swing my legs over the side of the bed, but was halted by a set of boney arms acting as a pillow for a white skull. I tilted my head to the side slightly, "Sans?" The said skeleton jolted, rapidly rising, and smacking the top of his skull against my chin. My teeth crashed together causing me to move the hand on my forehead down to grab my jaw, fingers massaging the soreness away. "Uuugh… What the hell Sans?"

Sans had a hand rubbing his skull as he looked up at my face from his hunched position next to the bed. "Frisk? Y-You're awake…"

Silence ensued as we both sat there, staring at each other. I couldn't stand it. "Talk about a rude awakening. Why am I in your bed anyways? I thought I was good on the couch."

 _You've been out cold for the last two days you dummy! Also, I thought I had told you not to call me Rara again!_ Chara had ever so politely informed me.

"you haven't exactly been much for conversation as of late, so I couldn't really consult you on it. i didn't realize what kind effect my shortcut would have on a human. you've been unconscious for the last two days, I figured you'd appreciate a bed over the couch." Sans replied as he scooted back from the bed and stood up.

I gave a quiet 'oh' in response. I turned, letting my legs slide over the side of the bed. I slid forwards planting myself on the ground. My legs wobbled as I placed my full weight upon them. 'I guess they're weak after not being used for so long' I thought. I stumbled forwards as Sans moved to my side steadying me. "Thanks, I suppose I'm just a little weak, is all."

He gave me a look of worry and guilt. "yeah…"

"Well, I don't know about you, but apparently I haven't eaten in two days, so I'm starving. Is Papyrus home?" I rested my hand on Sans' shoulder for support as we began to walk down to the kitchen.

"yeah, he is. he's actually making food right now. i hope you're ready for some spaghetti. you never did make it back in time for that special dinner he had planned. well, you did, but you were, y'know, unconscious…" Sans muttered.

I nodded as we managed to get to the bottom of the stairs. I almost tripped on the last step, my hand on Sans' shoulder squeezing harder.

 _Frisk? Are you feeling okay? You seem a little out of it._

"'m fine." Sans gave me a look as I righted myself. "What? Let's go, that food isn't going to eat itself."

Sans reluctantly allowed us to continue. When we had made our way to the kitchen and had begun to find our seats, Papyrus was there, clad in his apron. He had a wooden spoon in his hand as he stirred a large pot. Hearing us approach he called out without turning around, "SANS? GOOD TIMING, FOOD IS JUST ABOUT DONE. HAVE YOU- WAS THERE ANY CHANGE IN THE HUMAN'S CONDITION?"

I put my finger up to my lips in a gesture of continued silence to Sans. He gave me a smile and a small nod. I quietly giggled as I turned towards Papyrus again, trying to tiptoe my way over. I raised my arms in preparation of a surprise hug.

"SANS? YOU ARE THERE RIGHT? I'M SURE I HEARD SOMEONE-"Papyrus turned around abruptly. With his tall frame, Pap's elbows were just the height of my forehead. When he turned, as fast as he did, I had nowhere to run as his pointy elbow jabbed me in the forehead.

I let out a high pitched yelp as I crouched on the floor, holding my head. "What is with you guys and hitting me today?"

"OH HUMAN! I DID NOT EXPECT YOU TO BE AWAKE YET." I let out a groan of pain. "UM, RIGHT…" The tall skeleton turned towards their fridge and pulled out a frozen bag of peas. "THIS SHOULD HELP, HUMAN. I REGRET NOT BEING MORE AWARE."

I gratefully took the bag and shoved it against the soreness. "Thanks Pap." We sat there in silence, the skeletons awkwardly staring at me. I coughed, "Erm, well, I was informed there would be food?"

Papyrus grinned, "INDEED THERE IS, TINY HUMAN. YOU HAD NOT BEEN AVAILABLE FOR MY SPECIAL MEAL I PLANNED, SO AN ORDINARY ONE IS IN ORDER." He looked slightly disappointed that I hadn't gotten the chance to enjoy his special spaghetti.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Anything prepared by the Great Papyrus is guaranteed to spectacular, right? We can always do it another day." I tried to encourage.

Papyrus shook his head and turned back to me with a smile. "YOU ARE RIGHT! EVERY DISH I MAKE IS MADE TO THE BEST OF MY ABILITY. WE WILL SIMPLY HAVE TO DO IT ANOTHER TIME, WHEN YOU HAVE RECOVERED. IN THE MEANTIME, THERE IS SPAGHETTI TO BE CONSUMED!"

I turned around to go sit at the kitchen table, where Sans was already seated as he observed. Papyrus made up three servings of spaghetti before joining us. The meal was eaten in relative silence, not including Papyrus's extravagant tales of his day. When all was said and done, the taller skeleton began to wash the dishes and clean up the leftovers.

I stood up from the table. My hand immediately grabbed the edge of it, as I became extremely light headed. My legs felt heavy and my arm began trembling as it ended up holding my full weight upon it to keep me from falling to the floor. Sans was drinking a bottle of ketchup at the time and paused to look over at me.

"hey, kid, you okay? you don't look so hot." His eyes bright and slightly concerned.

My breathing became harsher and more rapid. "I- ngh" I halted as my stomach did flips and twists.

"seriously, you okay?" Sans got up from his seat and move to my side. He raised his hand to my forehead. "kiddo, you're burning up."

My trembling increased as I reached a shaky hand out to grasp Sans's hand while it was attached to my forehead. "S-sick. I- I'm going to be. Sick." Sans grabbed onto my hand as his left eye glowed bright blue. I felt a tingling sensation wrap over me as he lifted me into the air via magic. He carried me upstairs and into the bathroom where he placed me by the toilet. I immediately latched onto the sides of the bowl and heaved.

"SANS? IS THE HUMAN OKAY?" I heard Papyrus voice from downstairs.

"i'll be right back. don't- don't go anywhere or try to get up." The short skeleton blinked downstairs as he explained to Papyrus.

 _F-Frisk? You're going to be okay right? You won't…die?_ Chara worried from within me.

"Ch- Chara. I…" My body felt more weakened as time went on. My tongue became heavy and it was hard to stay conscious. 'What's happening to me?' I fearfully thought.

Sans reentered the bathroom. Upon looking at me again, his face looked extremely worried and a bit scared. "let's get you into bed, okay?" I nodded weakly, but I'm not sure if he saw it.

I was once again lifted into the air, suspended by a cloud of blue magic, and carried into Sans's room. He placed me in his bed, pulling the covers over my sweating, trembling form. He quickly blinked away and returned a second later with a bucket and washcloth. He placed the cool fabric over my forehead.

 _Frisk? Can you…come here?_

My lids were heavy and sleep sounded really good at this point. I glanced over at Sans who was standing at my bedside. Papyrus had entered the room and was fretting over what to do. I reached my hand out to Pap. My hand grazed his and he quieted, his worried face gazing back at me.

I took in a shaky breath and spoke in a scratchy voice. "I'll be…okay. Need. Need rest. Don't…worry." As I spoke those last words, I drifted off, vision going black. I was still conscious enough to enter my mind. I saw Chara looking frantic as she seemed to shake with frustration.

"Chara?" Weird. In my mindscape, I didn't feel the same fatigue as I did outside.

Chara spun around and bolted towards me, tackling me to the ground. She said nothing as she sat there hugging me as tight as she could. "Frisk. Frisk. Frisk." She kept repeating my name like a mantra.

"Chara? I'm here, okay? I'm here." I returned her hug, just as tightly.

Chara pulled back slightly so that we could both sit up. She looked at my face. She held a look of relief, her face glistening with tears that had slid down her cheeks. She gave me a small smile, a real one, full of joy and happiness. I felt my soul fill with overwhelming joy to see her look so happy, even if it was brought about by an unsavory situation.

"Frisk." She said it like she just liked the way it rolled off her tongue. "Frisk!" She pulled me back into a rib-crushing hug. "You're here. I can…I can feel you."

"I can feel you, too." I said, causing Chara to begin tearing up again.

I didn't know how long I would be able to stay in my mindscape with Chara. I could feel the darkness of my feverish sickness creeping along the edges of my consciousness. The only thing that was on my mind at that moment was sitting in the darkness with Chara; the only light, the dim red lighting from our two souls. I smiled wide as I squeezed harder, snuggling my head further into the crook of Chara's neck.

"I knew you'd hug me one day…"

* * *

 **A/N: Hmm, I like it. Fluffs with Chara are pretty awesome. I like the idea of Frisk having some sort of side effect from Sans's magic. I mean, Humans haven't used it in such a long time, I feel like it would have some sort of effect if Frisk had contact with it so directly. This doesn't necessarily mean Frisk will suddenly have magical capabilities. Don't know if that will even be a thing, this was just a thought floating around in my head. Hope you guys liked this one! Sorry if it may feel like it ended a bit too quickly. I liked how it went, but I didn't want to expand too far or the chapter would have kept going. Until next chapter :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: Frisk reflects back on their power to RESET and the first time they met Chara. Frisk remembers all the times Chara caused them grief and sorrow, but also the times of happiness and understanding. How did Frisk turn the child who hated humanity into the child who hates humanity, if only, a little less? At least they like you, right?**

 **Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own Undertale or any of its characters. That would be Toby Fox. But hey, I've got my mind and this story, right?**

 **A/N: Hello again! I hope you guys are enjoying the story and how it's going. I'm having a lot of fun writing it. Normally I have these thoughts and ideas, but I never actually publish them, heck, or even write them down. Enjoy~ Word Count: 2,580**

 **To** **doodles234** **on** **chapter 7 (Jan 17):** **Thanks, I really like writing the interactions between the two, also Chara is a female and Frisk is being kept gender neutral.**

* * *

The darkness had crept in a whole lot faster than I had expected. I had only a minute before I began to fade out of my mind. I tried to cling onto Chara as we embraced. It was all pointless, but I didn't want to leave. To be pulled into darkness that wasn't my mind, a darkness that I was unfamiliar with.

The darkness that swallowed me felt very similar, though, like I had felt it once before. The only dark force that I could recall was when I was RESETing. As I tried to remember what this familiar feeling was, a dark, goopy figure materialized before me.

I was startled out of my thoughts when something brushed against my shoulder. I let out a squeak in surprise. Looking around in the darkness, I shielded my eyes when a bright light source from above shone down, illuminating my body and the other present with me.

"H-hello?" I greeted the dripping, black mass that stood before me. I took a step back when it began to shift. As it turned around, at least I think it was, I started to see familiar shapes. The only things that weren't the black goop, were it's two white hands with holes in the palms and a white skull with two scratches one on each eye. The right eye having the wound from his forehead to the eye socket and the left eye from the socket down its cheek.

The black figure finally stopped moving around, more or less, and I stood face to face with the hulking mass. It started to move its hands in specific motions, as if it was trying to communicate. It made gestures along with the hand movements and different emotions played along its face.

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand you." I said, surprisingly calm. On the inside I was freaking out. This had never happened to me before. Was this a result of my contact with Sans's magic, somehow?

The figures brows furrowed as it stopped its hand motions. It seemed to be thinking of a way to communicate with me.

"Can- can you speak?" I asked, cautiously.

It shook its head. It took a moment before clapping it's hands together. I looked to its face in confusion. The black figure closed its eyes and raised a hand, stretching it out towards me. I instinctually flinched backwards, avoiding the contact. It's white face opened its eyes as it continued to reach its hand out towards my forehead. I started to tremble, afraid that this creature was going to kill me. I knew that I could RESET if I died, but I had no idea where _here_ was. Did I still have that power here?

When I couldn't bend back anymore without moving my feet, the figure managed to place its hand on my forehead. I crinkled my nose as some of the goop dripping off its wrists and forearms fell close to my face. I felt a pulse from where its hand connected with my head. Suddenly, my thoughts were invaded by images I was unfamiliar with. Some were of, presumably, this creature sometime in the past, and some included Aylphs or Sans. There were images of a lab and experiments. So he was a scientist?

As quickly as the images came, they left. The creature returned its hand back to its place, next to its own body. I looked to its cracked face.

"I...I don't understand. I recognized Al and Sans, but no one has ever mentioned someone like you before. What are you trying to tell me?"

The figure seemed to brighten up when it heard me speak the names of its other colleges. Its body suddenly flashed out of existence before returning barely a second later. The figure frowned.

I poked its arm. "Do you have a name?"

The creature looked at my face before moving its hands again, nodding. It stopped mid-way through as it realized I couldn't understand. Its face looked perplexed before it became determined and it opened its mouth.

"Gaaassss… gasssssst…gaaaast…errrr…" Its throat seemed to have been damaged; its voice scratchy and it had an echoing quality to it. "Gaaaaast…errr…Ga..ster…"

"g…gaster? Is that your name?" I asked. The figure, Gaster, nodded. I smiled in return. "Okay, then, Gaster. I don't know if you know this already, but my name is Frisk. I'm pretty confused right now, though. Can you tell me where this is?" I gestured around us with my arms.

Gaster gave a slight smile in response to my name and nodded. He reached his hand out to me again. This time I didn't move away. An image of the words 'The Void' rose in my mind.

"The Void? Hmm, I've never heard of it. It definitely seems different from when I make a RESET, but… I can tell it has the same, uh, quality to it. Weird." I wondered aloud. Gaster looked down at me and gave a nod followed by a tilt of his head. "Oh, right, um, I'm not exactly sure of the why, but I have this power to RESET, basically turning back time." I explained lamely.

Gaster seemed intrigued by this, or at least I think he was. He was a hard man, er, monster, to read. He placed his hand back on my head. A new image filled with words surfaced. 'Have you met with a female human?' My brows furrowed at this. Was he talking about Chara?

"Um, do you mean Chara? Have you met with them?" Gaster looked a bit confused before nodding. He sent another string of words fluttering through my head. 'Where are they?' Now that was a bit harder to explain, "Um, she… she kind of lives in my head. I don't really understand it. One day I made a RESET and all of a sudden, Chara was in my head. I guess our situation is more like two souls sharing one body. How do you know Chara anyways? She's never told me about you."

Gaster was definitely interested now. No mistake with that type of expression. His hand pulsed once more on my forehead. 'Interesting. I didn't think that was possible. I have been trying to escape the Void for such a long time… that human, Chara you said? They were here, for a time. We were both able to leave the Void, but the problem stood in remaining outside. Once the Void got you into its clutches, it always dragged you back, one way or another.'

"If that's true, then…how did Chara escape?" I paused, thinking. "Oh no, will they be dragged back here at some point?" I inquired, worriedly.

More words flooded my mind. 'I am unsure if the human will be brought back here again, but I highly doubt it, since they are bonded to you. If what you say is true, about you two sharing one physical body, then I find it unlikely that Chara will be forced out of your body.' The letters fell away as new ones formed. 'As for how she escaped… It started when you fell down here. The human hadn't seen another of her kind in a long while. She watched you from the Void, eager to become whole once more. That DETERMINATION you humans have is a powerful thing. The human really wanted to have their own body. She thought it would be possible if she scared you enough to have your mentality weakened. Then one day, when you were killed and were about to RESET, she jumped from the Void, trying to get at your weakened body. Of course the Void was trying to reclaim her so she wasn't very powerful, but she never came back. I can only assume what you say is true…that, or she's dead.'

"Wow…" I was surprised, to say the least. I guess that explained why Chara was yelling at me all those times before, when I RESET. "If Chara could get out, why haven't you?"

'As I said before, DETERMINATION is a powerful thing. While the two of us could leave the Void, certainly not escaping, I could not leave for very long. My soul, being a monster's soul, could not sustain a physical form outside the Void for extended periods of time. It wasn't enough time to do anything or talk to anyone before I had to return. I also couldn't really plan where I ended up outside the Void. I was essentially dropped outside of it. By the time I figured out where I was I couldn't keep my physical form intact.'

"Oh…I'm sorry. Is there any way I can help? Could you come with me? Join Chara in my mind?" I asked.

Gaster looked a bit sad and disappointed as his final words fell away. He smiled at my offer, but shook his head. 'I fear your soul would just absorb mine, if they got that close. I would rather spend some more time observing and recording before I chance that option. I do appreciate your offer, though.' His body glitched out and back in once again. He frowned again. 'I fear our time is up. Your body is calling you back to consciousness.'

"Will we be able to talk again? I want to help these monsters that are trapped here, you included, although, I'd rather not have to get sick and lose consciousness again, if that's possible." I said with a grin.

Gaster gave me a small, sad smile. 'I do not know. I did not know if this would even work, to be honest. I will tell you this. I know you saw those images of me with Sans. I will leave that up to you, should you tell him that I am here, in the Void. Just know, he has thought me to be stuck in here for a long time and I do not know if I will ever get out. I'm not sure how good it would be to renew his hope of me returning. That may be a bit much to place on your shoulders, but I want you to know that before making a decision.' He bowed his head slightly towards me. 'I do hope we may meet again. Maybe we can find a way for me to finally get out of here. Farewell. –W.D Gaster.'

I smiled at his signature as the light in the Void, along with Gaster began to fade into the darkness.

"Cya."

* * *

When I awoke, I was staring at the ceiling. I was back in Sans's bed. How long was I out for?

 _You're back! You were only out for a few hours. After you puked your guts out and Sans put you back into bed. What happened to you anyways? Last time you went unconscious I could still feel and see your soul, but this time… it disappeared altogether. I couldn't sense you at all._

"It's really good to hear your voice again, Chara. As for that other stuff…I want to talk to you about it, but…later, okay?" I yawned. Even though I was unconscious for a long time, I was still suffering magic-sickness and felt drained. Plus, I _did_ throw up the only food I had eaten in the last two, almost three, days.

 _You promise?_

"Yeah, I promise." I sat up and got to my feet. I shuffled to the door and opened it. I couldn't hear anything, maybe the skeletons weren't home?

 _Not likely. At least one of the brothers were always home the last time you were knocked out. One of them is probably just downstairs._

I shrugged, "Maybe." I walked to the bathroom door. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My face looked drained of all color. My pale face contrasted sharply with the dark bags under my eyes. I looked terrible. "Ugh, I don't look too hot, do I?"

 _I dunno. I don't think you want me to answer that truthfully. You won't like what I have to say._

"Good idea. I want you to lie then."

I heard a snort. _You look like a million bucks. You outshine even the brightest star. No one could possibly compare to your beauty. Want me to keep going?_

I cracked a smile. "Nah, I've been flattered enough. Thanks, though." I lifted my arm and sniffed. "Oof, that doesn't smell good. I'm gonna run a shower. No peeking!"

As I turned around and ran a shower, Chara gave off an embarrassed and shy aura. _I will not_ peek _. What do you think I am, a pervert? The thought hadn't even crossed my clean and pristine mind._

I let out a short laugh, "Right, right, how foolish of me to even think that." I began to undress.

Chara's soul flared. _Uhhh, this is really awkward. I'm gonna go find a corner to sit in. Don't bother me until you are completely and totally finished._

Her soul dimmed as she really did go to a corner of our shared mind. I hummed a light melody as I clean myself and scrubbed all the gunk of the last three-ish days off. As I mindlessly hummed and scrubbed, I thought about the monster back in the Void, Gaster. How did he get there in the first place? He met Chara at some point; I suppose I'll have to ask her some time. I _did_ tell her we'd talk about it later, but how long is later? That brings up another question, when will I tell Sans? _Will_ I tell Sans? Ugh, too many questions and no answers. I still don't even know what their relationship was. Were they colleges? Relatives? Friends? I need something to distract me. If I let myself think too long, I'm never coming back.

I turned the water off and I reached for a towel on the stack resting on a shelf. I quickly dried off and wrapped it around me. I gathered my clothes and opened the door. Now where was their laundry room again? Did they even own one or did they have a local laundry mat? I guess I should've done some research before taking my shower…

I walked downstairs, "Sans? Papyrus? Any one home?" When I reached the bottom step I heard a thud to my left. "Sans?"

The aforementioned skeleton was currently faced down on the carpet after, presumably, falling off the couch. He let out a soft groan as he propped himself on his hands and got up. "hey, kiddo. you're awake."

"Yeah, I guess I am. Oh, and, Chara, I'm done. You can come back out, now." I felt Chara's soul light back up.

 _Oh, thank goodness. It was getting soooo boring in there._ I simply smile in response.

Sans walked over to me. "so, you're okay? not going to spontaneously fall over and go back to la-la land, again?"

I chuckled. "Nah, I've had enough of La-La Land. Too much La-La." I looked around the living room, "Where's Papyrus?"

Sans scratched the back of his skull, "yeah, he left not too long ago, something about him and undyne making some sort of rejuvenating, sickness-fighting spaghetti." He let out a sigh, "although, I'm not really sure what that means…you know how pap is."

"Yeah, he's quite the special guy, isn't he?" My stomach let out a rather loud and embarrassing grumble. "So, I haven't eaten in about a week. How about you and me go get some food?"

"Grillby's?"

"Oh, you know it."

* * *

 **A/N: Yey, I finished! So here's some Gaster. He won't be a big mastermind in this story, mainly here to help explain how Chara and Frisk got to sharing a body. Not that that really has an explanation in itself. I don't even have an explanation and I'm the one using it as a plot device in my own story… Welp, hope this was a good one, hopefully not too farfetched. Until next chapter :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: Frisk reflects back on their power to RESET and the first time they met Chara. Frisk remembers all the times Chara caused them grief and sorrow, but also the times of happiness and understanding. How did Frisk turn the child who hated humanity into the child who hates humanity, if only, a little less? At least they like you, right?**

 **Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own Undertale or any of its characters. That would be Toby Fox. But hey, I've got my mind and this story, right?**

 **A/N: Hello again! I apologize for taking so long. I had a really hard time starting up this chapter. I knew how I wanted to end the chapter, but I had no idea how to start it up and get to that point. But I finally managed it! I also had to go out of town this past week and didn't have my internets D: (I was gonna post then, but…) Even so, no excuse it really gonna cut it…but I already gave a warning in the first few chapters that I didn't have a set update schedule set (even though I _try_ to have one...), but I will NOT abandon it. So, after such a long break, I bring to the table The RESET, the Child, and the Misunderstood chapter 11! Word Count: 4,243**

* * *

 _Come on, Frisk. Tell me already. You said later and...well, it's later, like, right now._

"Just gimme a sec." I responded, once again, to Chara's constant pestering.

After I returned from the Void, I had spent the next few days recovering. The skeletons I was staying with were a big help, especially Papyrus who, very enthusiastically, cooked up all sorts of his spaghetti with "healing" qualities. I can't tell if the healing really did anything, but I do know that his food always puts me in a good mood.

Aside from those two, I had to bear with Chara constantly asking me about the day I ventured the Void. I had said _'later'_ , but she still took a valiant effort to remind me about it _every_ day, not that I could forget. I was still thinking about the monster I had met there, Gaster. He was nice and very intriguing, but what he had said about being in contact with Chara made me wonder. I mean, I didn't know why Chara would even be in a place like that.

 _One. There I gave you your second, now tell me! Come on, I know something is bothering you about it._ Chara prodded.

I was currently washing dishes downstairs, as a way to repay the skeletons for all their help. I planned to clean up the whole house if they'd let me. Although, we did have to install a sink that was of a normal height, right next to the one that had all the cabinet space underneath.

I paused in my task as I let out a tired sigh, "Alright, I'll tell you-"

 _Yes! Finally!_

"-BUT, I want to wait until tonight, when we can be alone, okay?" I had eventually relented.

 _What? Ugh,_ fiiiine _, but you better not be lying. I'm prepared to go to extreme measures to obtain this information._

I quirked a smile. "Yeah, yeah, I gotcha. I wouldn't want to mess with you, _Oh-Most-Scary-One_."

Chara bristled at that. _Hey, I can be scary if I so choose to be._

"I believe you, Rara~." I teased back as I resumed cleaning the house.

There was about five seconds of fragile silence.

 _Rrrraaaahhhh! Frisk, I told you not to call me that!_

I only chuckled in response.

 _Oh it's on now. Get in here!_

Chara grabbed my soul and pulled me into our mind, causing me to drop a plate I had in my hand and had my body collapsing to the floor.

Upon opening my eyes again, I was greeted with the sight of an angered, yet amused Chara.

I groaned as I sat up, "Really, Chara? You better hope our body isn't hurt from that plate you made me drop." I braced my hand on the ground as I attempted to stand up.

Chara's grin only widened before she tackled me back to the ground. We wrestled as both of us tried to get the upper hand. I pushed Chara to the ground and, thinking I had won, I released my hold on her. _Oh, what a mistake that was._

Chara lurched forward, knocking me back, and straddled my waist as she grabbed my wrists and pinned my arms above my head.

"That's how it's done, Frisky." Chara said triumphantly.

We were both sweating and breathing heavily as silence settled in. After the adrenaline and excitement of our fight wore off, Chara became more aware of our position.

"Not that I have anywhere to be, but would you mind letting me sit up, friend?" I spoke as I wriggled beneath her.

Chara looked down at my face then trailed down to my waist and up to my hands as a blush steadily crept onto her cheeks. She lurched back falling to her back as she scooted away.

"S-sorry! I don't know what I was t-thinking. Uh, just ignore that..." Chara blabbered out.

I got up and walked towards her, "Hey, now. You're totally fine. Nothing wrong with a little heat in our friendship stew, right?"

Chara refused to make eye contact, "Hey, we don't have to talk about that thing you were gonna tell me about. Actually, we don't have to talk, like, ever again." The blush on her face still burning bright.

I walked over to her and placed my hand on her head and gave it a ruffle, just like Sans did when I was feeling down. "Don't you worry, Chara. I won't break my promise, so we'll talk tonight, but I'll give you some time to...collect your thoughts. See ya!"

I leaned down and pulled her into a brief hug. Chara tensed a bit, but otherwise, did not react. I heard a quiet 'See you tonight' from Chara's direction. I smiled as I faded from my mind and bled back into the outside world.

When I opened my eyes, I was greeted by the celling hanging above me. I heard a thump and then some voices from upstairs. _'I guess the skeletons are home.'_

I rose up on my elbows, but winced as a sharp pain flared from my left forearm. I held it up to inspect and discovered a large gash running along it. I looked around me as I laid in a pile of the earlier plate's remains. I had a few minor cuts, but the one on my forearm was the only major wound.

I hissed as I had to use my injured arm to pick myself up, while trying to avoid the glass shards. I grasped the edge of the counter as I straightened my legs and clutched my injured arm. I carefully maneuvered around the glass pieces and approached the sink to clean my wounds. As I went about completing that task, the voices from upstairs became louder as they descended the steps.

"-EEN THE HUMAN? THEY WERE ABSENT FROM THE BED."

"i don't know, pap, but im _patella_ 'ing you that they are fine."

I ground my teeth together to prevent myself from voicing my pain when the water from the faucet streamed across the gash. I grabbed a cloth and softly dabbed at the wound. With the cloth sopping wet, I shifted as I tried to reach over and grab a dry towel on the counter. While stretching to reach, my foot landed on a stray shard of glass, which slid along the wooden floor. My foot followed its path as I fell towards my right, once again, crashing to the glass covered floor. I let out a surprised yelp as my body met the hardwood. The skeletons, who had reached the final step, heard this and looked towards the sound of my cry.

Papyrus was the first to move, "AH, HUMAN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" He took long strides over towards me and lifted me off the ground, cradled in his bony arms.

I nodded and gave him a smile. "I'm fine, Papyrus."

Sans began to look around the kitchen as Papyrus held me up to inspect me for injuries. "hey, kiddo, what is with all this glass on the floor?"

"Uh, nothing, just dropped a plate by accident."

Sans didn't reply, he just gave a small nod. Papyrus, on the other hand, gasped when he saw the large cut on my left forearm. "HUMAN, YOU ARE NOT ALRIGHT! STAY HERE, I SHALL GO RETRIEVE SOME BANDAGES." He set me down gently and ran out the front door.

I clutched my wounded arm as I turned my head to look at Sans, who was staring at me. I silently walked past him as I returned to the sink and shut off the water. I grabbed the towel I was trying to get before and cleaned off the blood on my arm.

"did the other kid have anything to do with this?" He was still looking at me, burning holes into the back of my head.

"No, I was just clumsy. Nothing more and nothing less." I responded, hopefully, relaxed. I turned away from the kitchen and went to sit on the couch.

Sans continued to watch me from where he stood. After a long period of strained silence between the two of us, Papyrus burst through the door. He knelt in front of me and gently wrapped my arm in the bandages he had.

It was late when all was settled and done. Papyrus had gave me a hug and wished me a goodnight. Sans had wanted to ask me more about Chara, but Papyrus had, amusingly, picked up Sans bridal style and carried him up to read Paps a bedtime story. When the house had quieted and stilled, I reclined on the couch and prepared myself to enter my mindscape.

Once in the veil of darkness that was my mind, I called out to Chara. I didn't receive an immediate response, but eventually Chara's presence shone through the pitch black of our mind.

"Hey, Rara, the skeletons are asleep now, we can talk."

Chara walked forwards, the black fog in the outskirts of our mind falling off her. She raised a hand in greeting.

"Yo, Frisk, you better hope that wasn't that dreadful nickname you just said..."

I smiled nervously in return. "Heh, whaaat? I don't know what you're talking about...a-anyways, you still wanna talk?"

Chara gave me a look of disbelief before nodding. "Yeah, yeah, come on spill the beans." She spoke as she sat on the ground.

"Well, alright. Before I mention what happened, I have one question for you."

Chara rose an eyebrow at that. "Oh, really? Well, then, ask away. I can take it."

I smiled softly, "Okay, um, do you know a monster by the name of Gaster? He's mainly black with a white fac-"

"White face and hands with holes in their palms? Yeah I know him. How do you? Does he relate to the day I couldn't sense your soul?" Chara said as she held eye contact with me.

I fidgeted, "Yeah, once I had gone unconscious, I went to a place called the Void. There I met Gaster. He asked me about you, said that you were with him in the Void." Chara didn't react, she only continued to stare in silence. "He mentioned seeing you observe me until you had a chance to try and take my body. Then after one incident, when you had leapt into my body, he never saw or heard from you again..."

Chara's eye flicked down to look at her hands that were rested in her own lap. "Why did he want to know about me? I rarely talked with him."

"I don't know, Chara. He mentioned a little about his monster soul not being as strong as your human one. I feel he wants to escape the Void, but he doesn't have the means to do it, but _you_ did. You escaped and he's interested in that. As much as I want to believe he is just a curious monster, I have a growing fear that he may try to use you to escape. Chara, I don't want to lose you."

Chara locked gazes with me once more, "As much as I appreciate your concern, I don't think that Gaster can persist outside the Void long enough to do anything to me without outside help. It seems to me, though, that the only people that know about him are me and you. Everyone else either never knew him or had their memories altered."

"Well, that's not entirely true. While I was there with him, he showed me a series of images, he was some sort of scientist that worked alongside Alphys and Sans. He told me that he had been in the Void for so long that Sans had most likely accepted that he couldn't be saved anymore. He gave me the option to tell Sans about him being alive after all this time... I'm not sure what to do though."

Chara let out a tired sigh, "Well, that decision is up to you, Frisk. I will say that he'll probably be very suspicious of me, even more than he already is. I mean, even if you do tell him, what are you hoping will happen?"

I scratched the back of my head, "I don't know, but I feel like Sans should know that Gaster is still out there. Why shouldn't he? Plus, based on what he told me about how you had jumped into my body, I feel like there is a very good chance that we can save him as well."

Chara stood up, "I don't know about that. There are very large differences between monster souls and human ones. Maybe Gaster could replicate what I did with another monster, but..." She walked over to me. " Well, I'm not sure about you, but I would like to get some shut eye."

I nodded, "Yeah, sleep sounds nice."

"Great, then I'll see you tomorrow then, Frisk…"

I was about to leave my mind when I remembered something, "Wait!"

"What, Frisk, is everything okay?"

"Chara... Why- why were you in the Void? What happened that would have made you go to a place like that?"

Chara froze, "I, uh, I'm not sure if..." Chara let out a sigh as her eyes flicked down to her feet. "Well, I'm not one hundred percent sure myself, but, uh, are you…are you sure you want to hear this now?"

I nodded.

She took a moment before speaking, finally letting out a soft sigh, "hmm, alright, well, as I had told you way earlier, I had come here to...to die. I couldn't bear with life above ground, so I fell down here to end it, but, as you can see, I am still very much alive. There was this incident with- actually, it would make more sense, I suppose, if I started with everything that happened to me in the Underground. So, um, take a seat, this is gonna take a little while."

I nodded and grabbed Chara's hand to give it a reassuring squeeze before taking a seat on the ground. When I grabbed her hand, Chara jolted, but gave me an unsteady smile once she looked to my face.

"Do whatever you need to do, Chara. I'll be right here for you." I reassured as I looked up at her expectantly.

She didn't make eye contact, but, instead, look at a spot behind me as her hands fidgeted.

"Okay, well, as I had just said, I came to the Underground expecting my life to end. When it didn't; when I woke up in a strange new world, I had no idea what to do. The first monster I ever saw was a small goat monster, Asriel. He helped me and soon after I met his parents, my foster parents, Toriel and Asgore Dreemurr. I was alone and scared and they took me in, adopted me, and treated me like I was their own child. Heh." Chara's eyes got watery, "They were all very nice, but, even then, I had trouble trusting people, I mean, that was one of the reasons I had come here. While I was there, I had learned to trust them, to lo- like them. Especially Asriel, he was just like a brother to me." Chara was smiling slightly. She rose a hand to wipe away fresh tears that had budded in her eyes.

I jumped up and brought Chara into a light hug. She was surprised at first, "Frisk?"

Chara raised her hands as she tried to push me away, but I squeezed harder, "I just hate seeing you look so hurt. I don't like seeing you cry, either."

I she let out a small laugh, "That's all? Come on, Frisky, man up a little. I ain't gonna fall apart at the slightest emotional stress... I appreciate it, though. Thank you." She shifted in our embrace, "Mind if I finish my story before I decide it's not a good idea anymore?"

I chuckled lightly, "Sure thing." I backed away and returned to my seated position from earlier.

Chara was no longer tearing up, although her eyes were still wet. She cracked a genuine smile at me. "Well, one day, me and Asriel decided to make a pie for Dad, er, Asgore... It called for cups of butter, but as young as we were, we didn't realize until it was too late. We accidently put in buttercups instead. It caused Asgore to get ill. He didn't die, of course, but still I felt very guilty. I wanted to make it up to him, to make amends for what I had done.

"I had heard Mom and Dad talking about leaving the mountain for good. Asgore, he- he proposed that a monster who could, somehow, absorb seven human souls could break the barrier that held us prisoner. I wasn't supposed to know about it, but at the time I figured that it was the best chance I had to do something meaningful for him..." Chara sighed, "Now… it doesn't seem like it was the best plan.

"Anyways, I secretly told Asriel about my idea, he didn't like it one bit. He told me that it was impossible to get out. I tried to ask him if he knew how strong the barrier was, figuring he knew more about the Underground than I did. He refused to help me, though, he said it was suicide. For some reason I was dead set that that was the only way I could redeem myself, whether it was for myself or for Asgore, I think I got lost in my endeavors. So I came up with a very risky plan." Chara turned to her right and crossed her arms, "Frisk, you know how a human cannot absorb a human soul and same goes for monsters absorbing another monster's soul? While that holds true, a monster _could_ absorb a human's soul and vice versa. I had my plan; I needed to be strong enough to get outside the barrier.

"I found the patch of buttercups that Asriel and I had found previously and I intentionally poisoned myself. When Asriel found me soon after, I had told him I wanted to see the big field of yellow flowers on the surface. Fearing I would die, Asriel became very nervous and scared. I took advantage of that to use my determination and take over his body. Now, no longer bound to my body, I used Asriel's body to pick up my own lifeless one and carry it to the surface. The power I had in Asriel's body only allowed me to transport myself through the barrier, it wasn't enough to break it completely.

"When I reached the surface, I went to the nearby village that had a great field of yellow flowers. I had planned to kill and absorb seven human souls to help everyone escape. I had to, in my mind, seven human lives for all of the monster's freedom; it was a small price for humanity to pay, especially after what they had done, to the monster race and to me, one of their own. I was prepared, I was ready, but I hadn't accounted for Asriel, i mean, it _was_ his body after all. He refused to fight anyone, the humans had already misunderstood the situation and thought Asriel had killed me, due to the fact that he was holding my limp body.

"The humans attacked as Asriel held me back and simply allowed us to get hurt. How could he! After all we had be through together and after everything I had told him about what those humans had done to me, to his own race. The coward. He eventually forced us back to the Underground using the last of his strength to pass through the barrier and walk home. The last thing either of us saw were the distraught faces of our parents..." Chara had an unreadable expression upon her face. Her arms had uncrossed as her hands were fisted at her sides.

"Chara..."

"Since I had left my body, I couldn't go back, but since it was Asriel's body to perish, my soul was released and I suppose it got trapped within the only place it could go, the Void. I never found out what had happened to Asriel's soul. When his body shattered to dust and blew away, I assumed he died. With my soul in the Void, I had nowhere to go. I could only stay in the bleak darkness and watch as the world continued without me. I had to watch as my parents grieved over the lost of their two children. Even though I was alive, I had to just sit there and watch." At the mentioning of Chara's foster parents crying over her death, while she had to watch caused Chara to let a few tears slip. I wanted to go comfort her, but Chara held her hand up, "It's okay, Frisky. I can do this, I need to."

Chara coughed, "So my parents mourned, while I watched, and Asgore, he was angered, as much if a softy he actually was, he decided to go through with his strategy, and as humans fell to the underground he would collect their souls until he had enough to free every single monster in the Underground. Unlike him, Toriel, she saw what happened to her children and even so, she, just like Asriel, refused to fight. She was content to waste away in the Underground. I couldn't stand it.

"As I had watched, I eventually came into contact with Gaster. He randomly appeared one day. I couldn't understand him, he liked to talk with his hands, but I couldn't make out the meanings to his gestures. After what I had experienced on the surface and the betrayal from my adoptive family, I was more than suspicious of him. A few times I would talk to him, not that I could understand his responses, but it allowed me to get stuff off my chest. Then, as time went on, as the humans fell, you came along." Chara glanced over at me, gauging my reaction so far.

I was shocked to say the least, I had no idea that Toriel knew Chara in such a personal way. With how Chara reacted, I figured she had something traumatic happen in her past, but I hadn't expected this, not by a long shot. I still hadn't heard everything about her past on the surface, but, right now, that wasn't important.

"What made me so special. You said other humans fell before I did. Why was I the one you decided to try and take over?" I had asked after I realized Chara had been looking at me for a while.

Chara chuckled lightly, "Well, I would say because you were the nicest looking human to fall. I mean if I was going to take a body, might as well have a good one." She smiled before relaxing into a more neutral expression, "Sadly, that wasn't the reasoning. To be honest, I had no idea I could do what I did with you. While I spent time with Gaster in the Void, I realized that we could jump out of its clutches, even if it was for a short amount of time. It was Gaster who had demonstrated that to me. He wanted to collaborate and try to escape the Void. I didn't trust him at all, I mean, what was stopping him from figuring it out and then just leaving me behind?

"Anyways, after I had continuously left the Void and practiced staying out for longer periods of time, building my strength, I felt prepared enough to try and escape for real. By then, you were the current human to be in the Underground. Then I started talking to you after your resets and, well, the rest you already know…" Chara trailed off as she finished her tale.

I yawned widely, "Aw man, Chara, you really know how to talk when you want to." I looked to Chara and saw her gazing at the floor. "Hey, Chara, are you doing alright? I…I didn't really expect you to open up so much. I mean, we were about to go to bed…" I sighed as I stood up from the floor and walked over to Chara. I reached my hand out and placed it on her shoulder, "Thanks, though." I flashed her a broad grin.

Chara startled, as if she was broken out of a trance. She turned towards me, "What for?"

I cocked my head a little, "For trusting me, silly. You finally trusted me enough to tell me about your past. I'm so happy!" I grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her so she was facing me, "You did it, Rara."

Chara looked to the right as her face turned downwards, her cheeks dusted pink. "Th-thanks, but it was only because you were, er, _are_ a great person." Her arms were stiff as she abruptly pulled me into a hug. "Thank you, Frisk, for everything." Her voice sounded watery as she sniffled.

"Hey, now, don't go all soft on me. Where's the spitfire Chara I know and love? The mighty Chara that I know would have punched me and told me off for trying to hug you like this."

Chara pulled back, "Well, everyone has their off days every once in awhile, right?" Chara let out a soft giggle, "Even the mighty Rara."

* * *

 **A/N: Ooh, man. I don't think I've ever written so much dialogue in my life. Chara's piece in this is a recounting of the story as it occurs in the game, but with a set motivation in mind behind Chara's actions (With a little extra story-telling magic put in to connect some dots so it makes sense in my story's plot). I'm hoping that Chara opening up didn't feel forced, I mean it felt natural to me, but I have my doubts. Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter, one of the longest by far. Also thank you to all of you who continue to follow/favorite/review/read this story! (** **It means a lot :D** **) Until next chapter :P**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: Frisk reflects back on their power to RESET and the first time they met Chara. Frisk remembers all the times Chara caused them grief and sorrow, but also the times of happiness and understanding. How did Frisk turn the child who hated humanity into the child who hates humanity, if only, a little less? At least they like you, right?**

 **Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own Undertale or any of its characters. That would be Toby Fox. But hey, I've got my mind and this story, right?**

 **A/N: Hello again! Hope the wait wasn't too long for you guys. I won't keep you, so enjoy :D Word count: 2,145**

* * *

After Chara's heartfelt story, we remained together in our shared mind. I felt bad for causing Chara to recount and relive her sorrowful past. We had spent our time talking about light topics, such as, "What's your favorite color?" or "Which do you actually like better butterscotch or cinnamon?" Then, I had to go and open my big mouth, "Hey, Chara, have you ever thought about trying to reconcile with Sans? I mean, to the point where you guys could be friends?" I had questioned.

Which is how we ended up here.

"I don't see why it's such a big deal, Frisk. I thought I had resolved things with the skeleton." Chara argued.

"Well, you may have placated him to the point where he won't attack you on sight, but you have to admit that he still doesn't trust you." I countered.

Chara opened her mouth to respond, but couldn't form a proper response. She closed her mouth, crossing her arms over her chest, and huffed.

"See, I'm right, aren't I?" I said as I walked over towards her, "You know what?"

"What?" Chara spoke tersely.

I grinned, "I think you should have control of our body tomorrow, first thing in the morning."

Chara's gaze roamed over my face, "Really?" She hesitated, "Why? What angle are you playing at here?"

I raised my hands in defense, "Nope, no angle here. Well, at least I wouldn't call it that. Think of it as more of a forced, er, _insistent_ suggestion."

Chara let out a breathy laugh, "Okay, sure." She released a sigh, "Frisk, you might as well just tell me now."

Smiling lightly, I slung an arm around Chara's shoulder, "Before you say anything, hear me out. I was just gonna suggest that you and Sans spend the day together. You know, hopefully not clawing at each other's throats, but actually having a civil conversation. Not one where Sans tries to convince me that he won't hurt you or one where you are apologizing for something you did, a legitimate conversation between friends."

"We're not friends."

"Okay, well, then a talk between two stubborn boneheads that I happen to know."

Chara grumbled, "W-well, what makes you think I'll even go through with it?"

I squeezed her shoulder a bit tighter, "Well, I really want you both to get to know one another. I mean, both of you guys are really nice people, but you just need a little…help. Do know that this is only a suggestion and I'm not going to force you to do this. I want you to be ready when you decide to talk to him. Plus, I know you'd never pass up the chance to have control for a whole day." I smirked.

Chara growled low in her throat before speaking up, "Fine, I'll do it, but only because I'll never hear the end of it from you if I decide not to, regardless that you said this was only a 'suggestion'."

I chuckled, "Well, that's one way of looking at it. I truly do want you and Sans to talk, though. Plus, the more you put it off, the more likely you will end up procrastinating and never getting around to it."

Chara's gaze flicked to the side, "So, what _does_ Sans like to do anyways?"

My face brightened up immensely, "Mmm, well, I don't wanna give away too much, I've gotta let Sans keep some of the mystery going somehow. So, I'll divulge one piece of information. He likes to frequent a restaurant called Grillby's that is run by a fire monster called, well, Grillby. While that is one of his favorite places to go, I would still recommend asking him what he'd like to do."

Chara removed my arm from her shoulders and turned to face me. Her eyes hardened as her eyes locked with mine, "Alright, I'll do it, but I still want you there. Just like last time, if things get hairy I'm going to tag you in to deal with him."

"Of course, of course, so long as you don't intentionally let it get 'hairy', yeah?" I agreed while Chara yawned, "Okay, Chara, how about we get some shut eye? I mean, we kind of got side tracked last time we attempted sleep."

Chara nodded, "Yeah, I'm about to collapse to the floor I'm so tired." She said as she dramatically fell to the floor.

I giggled at her antics, "Leave some room for me, Rara!"

Chara scooted over, giving me a mischievous quirk of her lips. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at her, but walked over to lie down beside her anyways. When I took my eyes off of her, she sprang into action, stretching across the floor, grabbing my wrist. She tightened her grip before yanking me down to the ground. Chara grinned when I gave her an annoyed look.

"Was that necessary? I was already coming over here."

Chara's grin only widened, "Of course, Frisk. You were just too slow!" I pouted as I turned my back towards her, not saying a word. Chara placed her head on my shoulder as she hugged me from behind, "Aww, you're not mad, are you, Frisk?"

I continued to say nothing.

I could feel slight worry radiating from where Chara's soul rested. She poked my cheek, "Come on, dude, say somethin'."

"No." Chara furrowed her brows and pursed her lips as she tried to think of a way to get a reaction from me.

I felt Chara remove herself from behind me, only to have her rapidly approach my face and drag her tongue from my jawline upwards to my temple. That definitely got a reaction from me.

"Agh! What was that for, Chara? Gross!" I shot up from my prone position, rubbing at my damp cheek.

Chara just laughed, clutching at her sides as she rocked back and forth on the floor, kicking her feet in the air.

I got up on one knee before launching myself forwards, tackling Chara and pinning her to the ground with my full body weight, "Hah! Guess I've got the upper hand now, don't I" I gloated as I held up my left hand.

Chara just kept on laughing, trying to catch her breath, "Hehe you-you shoulda seen your face!"

"Yeah, yeah, we all know how great my just-got-licked-on-the-cheek-by-my-friend-who-just-happens-to-share-a-body-with-me face is. Ha. Ha. You got me, Chara" I spoke with a grin I was trying to fight off.

Chara just gazed back at me, that stupid smile still plastered on her big, stupid face. My face warmed a bit. I coughed, "Ha," I averted my eyes as I rolled off of Chara, releasing her, "Chara, we were supposed to be going to sleep, you doofus."

Char rose up on her elbows, looking at me as I went to lie down, "Alright, I suppose that was my fault. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning, then. Sleep tight, Frisky!" Chara turned to her side and shut her eyes.

"Yeah, see you. Night, Chara…" I watched Chara's back for a moment before lying down, fully, myself. It had only taken me a moment to finally drift off to sleep, dreams filled of our impending adventure for tomorrow.

* * *

Upon waking, I was back on the couch in the skeleton's living room. I sat up and looked around the room. I hadn't heard anyone, yet, so I assumed I was either the only one home or the first one awake. Realizing the latter might be true, I kept my voice down to a whisper.

"Hey, Chara, you awake?" I heard a muffled voice speak up.

"What?"

"I _said_ , no, buuut, I suppose I am now, aren't I?"

"Oh…sorry?"

"Don't bother. Now that I'm awake, I don't think I could go back to sleep even if I wanted to. Anyways, you mentioned a little something about today?"

I cleared my throat, "Oh, yeah, I did." I felt Chara push against my soul, "Hey, watch it! I wasn't lying, just gimme a moment." I spoke as I began to recede back into my mind.

When I reached my mindscape, I saw Chara eagerly rocking on her heels in front of our two souls. I smiled gently as I approached her and placed my hand on her left shoulder.

Chara turned her head towards me, "I'm excited, but…I feel a bit unsure."

"Chara, don't worry about it. I'll be right here by your side. If you are nervous about Sans, seriously, he's a nice guy once you get past his hard exterior and, most of the time, pitifully bad puns." I comforted.

"I guess…" Was the anxious reply that followed.

I let out a soft sigh, "It's okay, Chara." I move my hand from her shoulder to her hand, grabbing it loosely, "Come on, nice and gentle, now." With her hand in mine, I moved our arms towards our two souls. Chara provided minimal help, she even jerked her hand once.

Chara was biting her bottom lip, "Ugh, fine, let's just get this over with, then." Suddenly, Chara's hand latched onto mine and rushed them towards her soul.

"Wait, Chara!" I exclaimed.

When our conjoined hands knocked against Chara's soul, it enveloped then, pulling us both towards consciousness and out of our shared mind. A sharp burning radiated off my right hand as it was still held in Chara's hand covered by her our soul. I tried to find something to grab onto and, in my flailing, I pressed my free hand into my own soul. I grunted in pain.

Then everything flashed bright white.

"Frisk?" Chara spoke, concerned.

The blinding white faded as the living room I was in previously came back into focus. I shook my head to get rid of the hypothetical cobwebs. I tried to search for Chara's soul in my mind, but couldn't quite find it.

"Chara, where…what happened?" Suddenly, I became dizzy, as I felt a strong, familiar force pressing against my head.

"Frisk, are you…still in our mindscape?"

At these words, realization struck, "No, and I have a feeling you aren't either." I voiced after feeling my lips move on their own accord and formed words using Chara's voice. I couldn't quite feel Chara's soul, it was cloudy and blurred. I tried to reach out for it, but it kept escaping my grasp.

"Frisk, are we both in control of the body right now?" Chara said with a sense of amazement.

I nodded, "Yeah, I think so…"

My nose crinkled without my doing, "Ugh, don't do that, made me dizzy."

"I want to try something, Chara. Try to raise your, our, left arm. I'm going to try and hold it down."

When Chara began to lift our arm, I tried to keep it down; the arm's muscles were tensed up, but otherwise, stayed at our side.

"Woah." "Neat." We both said, amazed.

'Hmm, I wonder what we can both do, now that we can control the body at the same time. It's less time between swapping who's in control, that's for sure.' I thought to myself, or so I thought.

"I don't know, Frisk. We'll have to do some tests." Chara responded.

"Wait a moment; you heard what I just said a few seconds ago?" I inquired.

"Yeah, what, was I not supposed to?" Chara wondered

I hummed in thought, "Well, I didn't actually say anything out loud. So, I guess that means we can communicate through thought now. Strange."

"Heh, yeah, I suppose so. Well, now we can have all the juiciest conversations we want and no one else can hear them." Chara said with a big smile.

The only thing I found weird was the fact that my body and face could move without me prompting it to. It was like I was possessed or something, which scared me only a little bit. Chara began to walk to the kitchen to make some breakfast for herself, ourselves? While she went on with her task, I tried to search out for Chara's soul once more. I decided that I wasn't going to be able to get to her souls without going back to our mind again.

"Chara, I'm going back to our mind for a moment, which is if I can get back here again, without pulling you out of control."

By now, Chara had gotten out a bowl, cereal, and milk. She currently had a mouth full of cereal as she spoke, "Wokay."

The world faded away as the blackness of my mind came into view. I took a moment as my eyes adjusted. I looked around, trying to pin point where my souls and Chara's should be. Instead of two small hearts, one a light red and the other a darker shade, I found one large heart, one side a light red and the other, a darker one. My eyes widened in disbelief.

"Wh-what? Our souls…they combined?"

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, friends! I actually started writing this chapter a little while ago, but it took me awhile to actually type it out. Normally, I start my chapters while I'm at school and I write them down then convert them onto a word doc, so, my bad for taking a little bit longer than normal to post this. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this one! Until next chapter :P**


End file.
